La vida de Holly Potter
by Ibag18
Summary: Historia fem!Harry. ¿Como habría sido la vida de Harry si hubiera nacido como una niña? Holly Potter se enfrenta a una gran cantidad de problemas durante sus días en Hogwarts, hace buenos amigos y conoce el amor.
1. Chapter 1

He estado leyendo historias fem!Harry y me he dado cuenta que no hay muchas en español, asi que me di a la tarea de escribir una para contribuir con mi granito de arena. Sin más que decir espero que la disfruten y me digan que les pareció.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1. En camino a Hogwarts**

Holly Potter se encontraba sola en King Cross con un baúl lleno de cosas mágicas, una lechuza y un boleto de tren de una plataforma que no existía, después de que sus tíos la dejaran mientras se alejaban riendo.

Se arrepentía de no haberle preguntado a Hagrid como llegar a la plataforma, ahora estaba llamando demasiado la atención, estaba preguntándose si debería pedirle indicaciones a alguna de las personas que se encontraban ahí cuando una familia de pelirrojos paso a un lado de ella vistiendo un poco curioso y hablando de Hogwarts, así que los siguió.

Los alcanzó cuando el chico que parecía el mayor dirigió su carrito a la pared entre las plataformas 9 y 10, al acercarse un poco vio como el chico desaparecía en el momento en que su carrito toco la pared, Holly parpadeo sorprendida mientras se acercaba a la mujer que supuso era la madre de todos los chicos pelirrojos.

"Disculpe" hablo mientras la señora señalaba a uno de sus hijos, "¿podría decirme como entrar a la plataforma?"

"Por supuesto querida", sonrió amablemente la mujer "solo debes caminar hacia la barrera entre las dos plataformas. ¿Vienes tu sola?" preguntó al no ver a ningún adulto junto a ella.

"Si, muchas gracias" Holly se apresuró a caminar al lugar donde le indico la señora, no quería explicar porque nadie la estaba acompañando.

Molly Wesley se sorprendió un poco por la extraña chica que le pidió indicaciones, parecía un poco pequeña para tener 11 años, su cabello rojo –un color un poco extraño, del tono exacto del vino tinto- se agitaba mientras se alejaba, había algo familiar en la niña pero no pudo determinar que, la observó hasta que cruzó la barrera.

Un pequeño tirón en su falda la sacó de sus pensamientos. "Mamá se hace tarde" exclamó su hija menor.

Su vista se dirigió hacia sus demás hijos para apresurarlos, uno de sus gemelos –no sabría decir si era Fred o George- observaba en la dirección por la que se había ido la pequeña niña.

"Rapido o perderán el tren" apresuró la señora Wesley a sus hijos haciéndolos pasar hacia la plataforma 9 ¾.

Cuando Holly atravesó la pared sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la enorme locomotora roja, atravesó entre una multitud de personas, supuso que eran estudiantes y sus padres, buscando un vagón vacío. Cuando encontró uno puso a Hedwig, su lechuza, en el vagón pero se encontró con la dificultad de como subir su baúl, era demasiado pesado para ella.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" escuchó una voz detrás de ella, al voltear se encontró con los brillantes ojos azules de uno de los gemelos pelirrojos.

"Por favor" sonrió con timidez Holly hacia el extraño.

"¡Fred ven a ayudarme!" le gritó el chico a su gemelo, el cual estaba caminando apresuradamente en su dirección.

Entre los dos subieron fácilmente el baúl de Holly al tren.

"Gracias" dijo Holly mientras se apartaba el flequillo de los ojos.

"No hay problema" le respondió uno de los gemelos mientras la observaba con curiosidad. "Mi nombre es George Wesley, por cierto, y él es Fred" se presentó mientras le sonreía amablemente y después señalaba a su hermano.

"Holly Potter" les sonrió la pelirroja. Fred parecía querer preguntarle algo pero George hizo un gesto busco para cortarlo, no debería ser muy bueno que las personas te conozcan por algo que no recuerdas haber hecho y por la muerte de tus padres.

"Fred George ¿en dónde están?" gritó la mujer acercándose con sus demás hijos.

"Nos vemos después Holly" se despidió Fred mientras se dirigía hacia su madre, George le dirigió una última sonrisa mientras seguía a su gemelo.

George alcanzó a su familia en el momento en que su madre frotaba la nariz de su hermano menor.

"¿Dónde está Percy?" preguntó su madre cuando Ron logró soltarse.

"Ahí viene" apuntó su hermanita hacia su hermano mayor, el cual caminaba apresuradamente hacia ellos.

"No me puedo quedar mucho, mamá "dijo. "Estoy adelante, los prefectos tenemos dos compartimientos..."

"¿Eres un prefecto Percy?" Fred pregunto con un gesto de sorpresa mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su gemelo. "Tendrías que habérnoslo dicho, no teníamos idea".

"Espera, creo que recuerdo que nos dijo algo "le siguió la corriente George. "Una vez..."

"O dos..."

"Un minuto..."

"Todo el verano..."

"Cállense" los regaño su hermano mientras se ruborizaba levemente.

"Muy bien, cariño, que tengas un buen año. Envíame una lechuza cuando llegues allá." Su madre lo beso en la mejilla y lo dejó irse. Después se giró en dirección a los gemelos. "Ahora, ustedes dos... Este año se tienen que portar bien. Si recibo una lechuza más diciéndome que han hecho... estallar un inodoro o..."

"¿Hacer estallar un inodoro? Nosotros nunca hemos hecho nada de eso." Exclamo con aire ofendido George.

"Pero es una gran idea, mamá. Gracias." Sonrió con malicia Fred.

"No son graciosos, y tiene que cuidar a Ron"

"No te preocupes mamá, el pequeño Ronnie estará seguro con nosotros" se burló Fred.

"Cállate" Ron se ruborizo.

"Mamá ¿adivina a quien encontramos en el tren?" comenzó Fred, "¿recuerdas a la niña que se acercó a nosotros en la estación?"

La señora Wesley asintió. "Es Holly Potter".

"¿Cómo sabes que es ella?"

"Ella nos lo dijo"

"Por eso me parecía tan familiar, es igualita a James y a Lily, no vayan a molestarla muchachos, lo digo en serio" le advirtió Molly a sus hijos. "Ahora suban antes de que los deje el tren".

Los tres chicos se despidieron de su hermanita y su madre y subieron al tren a buscar un compartimiento.

Cuando el tren empezó a moverse Holly decidió sacar uno de sus libros de texto para entretenerse, pero en ese momento la puerta del compartimiento y el menor de los pelirrojos entró.

Era más alto que Holly, con una nariz un poco larga y un montón de pecas adornándole la cara.

"¿Te importa si me siento aquí?" le preguntó mientras sonreía con timidez.

"Adelante"

"Mi nombre es Ron Wesley" se presentó mientras le tendía la mano.

"Holly Potter" sonrió mientras le estrechaba la mano.

Ron parecía quererle preguntar algo pero se contuvo.

"Ron" uno de los gemelos se asomó por la puerta del compartimiento "vamos a estar a la mitad del tren por si nos necesitas, Lee Jordán tiene una tarántula y queremos verla, Ron asintió mientras el otro gemelo se asomaba sobre la cabeza de su hermano.

"Nos vemos después Holly". La pelirroja le hizo un asentimiento y los gemelos se alejaron.

"Debe ser genial tener tres cuatro hermanos" mencionó una vez que el silencio se hizo algo incómodo.

"En realidad tengo seis" menciono Ron, "pero solo Fred, George y Percy están aún en Hogwarts".

Holly no podía imaginarse ni lo que se sentiría tener un hermano, supuso que los hermanos de Ron no lo trataban como su primo la trataba a ella.

"Ginny empieza Hogwarts el próximo año y Bill y Charlie ya se graduaron".

Holly tenía mucha curiosidad sobre lo que se podía hacer una vez se graduara en del colegio, así que le pregunto a que se dedicaban sus hermanos.

"Bill trabaja para Gringotts rompiendo maldiciones, ahora está en Egipto y Charlie estudia dragones en Rumania.

Pero escuche que viviste con muggles ¿Cómo son?" pregunto con curiosidad Ron, tan ves igual de intrigado que ella con respecto a las familias mágicas.

"La mayoría no son tan malos, pero mis tíos y mi primo son horribles"

Ron decidió cambiar de tema al ver que Holly se quedó un poco seria. "¿Quieres ver un truco?" le pregunto mientras tomaba a su rata de la jaula en la que se encontraba.

"Seguro"

"Se llama Scrabbers" le mostró a la rata mientras sacaba su varilla del bolsillo se veía un poco desgastada. "George me enseño como hacerla amarilla"

Cuando empezó a mover su varita la puerta del compartimiento volvió a abrirse, esta vez era una niña de su edad que ya tenía el uniforme puesto, tenía un espeso cabello castaño y los dientes un poco grandes.

"¿Han visto un sapo? Lo perdió un niño" les preguntó.

Ron y Holly voltearon a verse y después negaron con la cabeza. Pero ella estaba viendo la varita en la mano de Ron.

"¿Estás haciendo magia? Continua" exclamo emocionada.

Ron se veía un poco confuso pero apunto su varita a Scrabbers mientras recitaba algo el hechizo.

"Rayo de sol, margaritas, volved amarilla a esta tonta ratita". Pero Scrabbers ni si quiera se movió. Holly pensó que George parecía la clase de chico que le diría a su hermano un hechizo falso solo para ver si lo intentaba.

"Parece que no funciona verdad, no se parece a ninguno de los hechizos de los libros texto. Yo probé unos pocos sencillos, sólo para practicar, y funcionaron. Nadie en mi familia es mago, fue toda una sorpresa cuando recibí mi carta, pero también estaba muy contenta, por supuesto, ya que ésta es la mejor escuela de magia, por lo que sé. Ya me he aprendido todos los libros de memoria, desde luego, espero que eso sea suficiente... Yo soy Hermione Granger. ¿Y ustedes?

Holly estaba un poco sorprendida de que hubiera podido decir todo eso sin respirar.

"Ron Wesley" exclamo Ron un poco aturdido.

"Holly Potter" murmuró Holly.

Hermione parecía extasiada mientras mencionaba todos los libros en los que aparecía Holly, sin darse cuenta de lo incomoda que parecía la pelirroja, les aconsejo cambiarse y después salió tan rapido como había entrado.

Un tiempo después de haberse cambiado el tren se detuvo, y ambos bajaron Holly tuvo que sujetarse de la manga de Ron para evitar que los estudiantes mayores la arrastraran con ellos.

Un poco delante de ellos se agito una lámpara muy por encima de sus cabezas mientras la cara de Hagrid apareció en la luz llamando a todos los estudiantes de primer año. Hagrid los guio a las orillas de un lago donde había botes esperando y un poco a la distancia podían observar un enorme castillo con un gran número de torres. Todos se quedaron admirando el castillo por un largo tiempo, hasta que Hagrid los hizo subir a los botes y después se desplazaron por el lago hasta llegar a la otra orilla.

Al caminar un poco llegaron a la entrada del castillo en donde Hagrid golpeo una enorme puerta de roble, y un momento después se abrió.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicos. Me hizo muy feliz ver que esta historia les ha llamado la atención. Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. Selecciones y primeras impresiones**

Cuando la puerta se abrió una bruja alta se encontraba parada en el umbral, llevaba una túnica verde, su cabello negro con unas cuantas líneas grises se encontraba recogido en un moño apretado y su rostro tenía una expresión severa, los observo a todos por encima de sus lentes cuadrados antes de darle las gracias a Hagrid por llevarlos para después conducirlos a través de un pasillo de piedra.

"Yo soy la profesora McGonagall" se presentó mientras los dirigía, a lo que Holly supuso sería el comedor, "el banquete comenzara dentro de poco, pero primero serán elegidos a las diferentes casas. Mientras estén aquí las casas serán como sus familias, aunque tendrán clases con las diferentes casas dormirán en los dormitorios de sus casas y pasaran su tiempo libre en la sala común de su casa.

Las diferentes casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Mientras estén aquí sus logros ganaran puntos para sus casas y sus infracciones los harán perderlos, al finalizar, la casa con más puntos ganara la copa de las casas. Volveré cuando todo esté listo" la profesora les dirigió una última mirada y entró por la puerta hacia el comedor.

Holly le dirigió una mirada a todos sus compañeros, algunos habían palidecido, mientras otros parecían a punto de tener un ataque de pánico.

Ella no creía que los pusieran a hacer algo complicado ya que apenas era su primer año, pero escucho a Hermione murmurar todos los hechizos que había memorizados de los libros.

Cuando la profesora McGonagall volvió los hizo formar una línea y los dirigió a través de las enormes puertas hacia el comedor.

Cuando Holly alcanzó a ver el comedor no pudo evitar maravillarse, la sala estaba iluminada por más de un centenar de velas que se mantenían suspendidas en el aire, había cuatro grandes mesas distribuidas a lo largo del comedor, en las cuales los demás estudiantes se encontraban y al frente del comedor se encontraba una gran mesa donde los profesores estaban sentados, cuando su vista se dirigió al techo se encontró viendo una gran cantidad de estrellas en el cielo nocturno. Alcanzó a escuchar a Hermione decir que era un hechizo para que pareciera el cielo de afuera.

Al llegar al frente la profesora McGonagall tomo un rollo de pergamino que se encontraba junto a un taburete en el que había un sombrero que parecía muy viejo, raído y sucio, pero su sorpresa fue grande cuando una rasgadura se abrió simulando una boca y el sombrero se puso a cantar.

Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,

pero no juzgues por lo que ves.

Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar

un sombrero más inteligente que yo.

Puedes tener bombines negros,

sombreros altos y elegantes.

Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts

y puedo superar a todos.

No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza

que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.

Así que pruébame y te diré

dónde debes estar.

Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,

donde habitan los valientes.

Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad

ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.

Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff

donde son justos y leales.

Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff

de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.

O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,

Si tienes una mente dispuesta,

porque los de inteligencia y erudición

siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.

O tal vez en Slytherin

harás tus verdaderos amigos.

Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio

para lograr sus fines.

¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!

¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!

Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga).

Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante.

Una vez que dejo de cantar los estudiantes y profesores aplaudieron. La profesora McGonagall empezó a nombrar a los estudiantes y uno por uno pasaron al frente, se pusieron el sombrero y este gritaba el nombre de una de las casas, algunas veces lo hacía de forma rápida pero otras se tardaba un poco.

Cuando la profesora nombró a Hermione, está casi corrió y se sentó en el taburete, después de un momento el sombrero grito "¡Gryffindor!" mientras Ron hacía una mueca.

Las elecciones de los demás pasaron rápidamente hasta que la profesora dijo su nombre, el silencio duro pocos segundos para que después se extendiera una gran cantidad de murmullos, pero Holly los ignoró mientras se adelantaba hacia el taburete.

Una vez que el sombrero se colocó sobre su cabeza se mantuvo en silencio un rato, hasta que escucho un murmullo en su oído.

"Que difícil. Tienes una mente muy buena, no le tienes miedo al trabajo duro, y estás llena de valor, pero ¿dónde te pondré? Quizá en Ravenclaw donde tu mente puede ponerse a prueba, o Hufflepuff donde el trabajo duro es recompensado, en Slytherin donde podrías alcanzar la grandeza, o porque no en Gryffindor donde la valentía es un rasgo esencial".

Holly se mantuvo en silencio, ella no creía poseer todas esas cualidades, solo era una pequeña niña que de la única forma en la que podía hacerle frente a su primo para que dejara de molestarla era mediante frases sarcásticas.

"Así que eso crees" murmuro el sombrero como si estuviera leyendo su mente, "entonces te pondré en donde descubrirás que la valentía se encuentra en diferentes formas" dijo antes de gritar "¡Gryffindor!"

Minerva McGonagall observo a la pequeña pelirroja dirigirse a la mesa de Gryffindor, donde los gemelos Wesley le hicieron un lugar y los demás estudiantes la saludaban vigorosamente. Holly Potter era tan parecida a sus padres la primera vez que llegaron a Hogwarts, mientras tenía el cabello rojo y los ojos verde esmeralda de Lily, también tenía el rostro de James, de una forma más delicada, así como su pequeña estatura.

Una vez que los aplausos se detuvieron Holly observo como la profesora McGonagall termino de nombrar a las personas que faltaban ser seleccionadas, cuando llegó el turno de Ron, ella pudo ver que parecía un poco verde en el momento en que se sentó en el taburete, pero en el momento en que el sombrero se colocó sobre su cabeza, este gritó "¡Gryffindor!". Holly, junto con los hermanos de Ron fueron los que más aplaudieron.

Una vez terminada la selección, la profesora enrolló el pergamino y retiró el sombrero, el director Dumbledore se puso de pie, les dirigió una sonrisa alegre a todos, dijo una pocas palabras a las que Holly no les encontró mucho sentido y después los alentó a comer.

Holly se sirvió un poco de todo mientras hablaba con Ron, Fred y George sobre diferentes temas, ellos parecían muy interesados en las cosas muggles, incluso en las materias que llevaba en su antigua en la escuela.

"Creo que química sería algo parecido a pociones" murmuró George una vez que Holly les hablo de sus clases favoritas.

"Aunque dudo que te guste" Fred continuo cuando vio la cara de incredulidad de Holly, "el profesor Snape da esa clase y no le gustan mucho los Gryffindor".

Holly volteo hacia la mesa de los profesores siguiendo la vista de Fred, el profesor que supuso era Snape tenía el cabello negro grasiento, una nariz ganchuda y la piel cetrina, por la expresión de su cara parecía que prefería estar en cualquier otro lugar.

"De todos modos si necesitas ayuda puedes preguntarnos a Fred o a mí, somos bastante buenos" le sonrió George.

Holly le sonrió de vuelta y cambiaron de tema.

Una vez que todos terminaron de comer el director Dumbledore se levantó de nuevo para darles unos cuantos anuncios más.

"Solo para recordarles, que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos" los ojos del director se dirigieron a los gemelos Wesley, pero parecía vagamente divertido. " El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que les recuerde que no deben hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos.

Las pruebas de quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch.

Y por último, quiero decirles que este año el pasillo del tercer piso, del lado derecho, está fuera de los límites permitidos para todos los que no deseen una muerte muy dolorosa".

Después de cantar el himno de la escuela, cada quien con una melodía diferente, todos se fueron a sus diferentes salas.

Todos los nuevos estudiantes de Gryffindor siguieron a Percy, después de subir unas cuantas escaleras llegaron frente al retrato de una dama gorda a la que Percy le dijo la contraseña y el retrato los dejo pasar por un agujero en la pared, directo a una habitación espaciosa llena de sillones y una chimenea.

Holly se despidió de Ron mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto de las niñas, sus cosas ya se encontraban frente a la cama a un lado de la ventana. Estaba tan cansada que no le prestó atención a la plática de sus compañeras mientras se ponía la piyama y se acostaba en la cama.

Por la mañana Holly se levantó antes que sus compañeras de cuarto, así que se bañó rápido y se puso su uniforme, el cual ya tenía el escudo de Gryffindor, aunque no logró atarse la corbata, supuso que podría pedírselo a Ron ya que él le ayudo ayer a atarla, así que bajo a la sala común a esperarlo.

Abajo ya estaban Fred y George jugando con una baraja.

"Buenos días Holly" la saludo Fred cuando la vio. "George y yo decidimos esperarlos a Ron y a ti para que no se perdieran de camino al Gran comedor. ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso?" señalo la corbata en su mano.

"Iba a pedirle ayuda a Ron, nunca había usado una corbata antes" dijo mientras uno de los gemelos –Holly estaba casi segura de que era George- le quito la corbata de las manos y comenzó a anudársela.

"Con el tiempo vas a poder atarla tu sola" menciono Fred una vez que su hermano se alejó de Holly admirando su trabajo. "Ahora solo hay que esperar a que Ron baje".

Después de unos minutos Ron bajo las escaleras con el cabello desordenado y tallándose un ojo con el puño. Cuando entraron al Gran comedor Holly podía escuchar los murmullos de todos los estudiantes a los que pasaban, parecían estar susurrando en un megáfono o tal vez solo era el eco causado por el viejo castillo, pero ninguno parecía avergonzado cuando ella los atrapo señalándola descaradamente.

"No dejes que te molesten, se calmaran después de un tiempo" Ron intento hacerla sentir mejor mientras terminaba de comer para dirigirse rápidamente a su primera clase.

Cuando llegaron al salón de transformaciones ya había una pequeña multitud esperando para entrar. Un grupo de tres personas con el escudo de Slytherin se acercaron a donde se encontraban Holly y Ron.

"Holly Potter" habló el que parecía el líder del grupo, Holly lo reconoció de la tienda de Madame Malkin. "Parece que aún no sabes cómo elegir a tus amigos" menciono mientras veía a Ron con una expresión de despreció, "y aunque hallas sido elegida en Gryffindor, te daré una oportunidad de unirte a nosotros, ¿qué dices?" le pregunto con una sonrisita de suficiencia, como si diera por sentado que Holly estaría encantada de unirse a ellos.

"Yo creo que no" le contestó con una cara indiferente, "los Wesley no me han dado más que su amistad en estos pocos días en los que he convivido con ellos, y no sé si tu sepas lo que es eso" dijo mientras observaba a los dos chicos junto a Malfoy que más que sus amigos parecían unos guardaespaldas. "Así que creo que estoy haciéndolo bien"

Antes de que Malfoy pudiera hacer más que fulminar con la vista a la pequeña pelirroja la puerta se abrió.

"Pueden empezar a tomar sus lugares" dijo la profesora McGonagall con una expresión seria dejando pasar a sus estudiantes. Minerva había escuchado toda la conversación, y la hacía sentir un poco orgullosa escuchar como la hija de James defendía a sus amigos, la hacía encontrar cada vez más similitudes con sus padres.

Después de los primeros días Holly arrastró a Ron a la biblioteca casi todo el tiempo que tuvieron libres, los temas que veían en clases eran lo suficientemente interesantes como para que Holly quisiera investigarlos más a fondo.

Varias veces vio a Hermione sola en una mesa rodeada de grandes tomos polvorientos, pero todas las veces que quiso acercarse a ella Ron hacia un comentario hiriente hacia la castaña, lo que hacía que tuviera una expresión triste y se alejara de ellos. A Holly le molestaba mucho esa actitud de su amigo, ¿qué no se daba cuenta que Hermione solo quería hacer algunos amigos?, además esa actitud del pelirrojo le hacía recordar como la trataba su primo, así que se decidió, la próxima vez intentaría acercarse un poco a su compañera de dormitorio.

Otras veces veía a Fred y George, con un chico moreno que parecía de su edad -el cual supuso que era Lee-, con sus cabezas muy juntas, murmurando en una mesa apartada de todos los demás estudiantes, por la impresión que le habían dado a Holly, supuso que estaban planeando su primera broma del ciclo escolar.

Cuando se llegó el tiempo de su primera clase de pociones, Holly ya había leído el libro pedido para el ciclo escolar, además de unos cuantos de la biblioteca. Su clase era junto a los estudiantes de Slytherin, pero decidió que no iba a dejar que ellos arruinaran la clase que estuvo esperando con ansias.

Ese día durante el desayuno, al fin le llegó a Holly una carta mediante su lechuza Hedwig, era una invitación de Hagrid a tomar el té, para preguntarle cómo le había ido en su primera semana, Holly estaba emocionada por contarle a Hagrid todo lo que había aprendido, así que invitó a Ron a ir con ella.

Una vez que todos estuvieron en el aula de pociones el profesor Snape se paseó entre las mesas leyendo la lista de asistencias, cuando llegó a su nombre se paró frente a ella observándola como si lo hubiera ofendido.

"Ustedes están aquí para aprender la sutil ciencia y el arte exacto de hacer pociones. Aquí habrá muy poco de estúpidos movimientos de varita y muchos de ustedes dudaran que esto sea magia." Murmuró desdeñoso. "No espero que lleguen a entender la belleza de un caldero hirviendo suavemente, con sus vapores relucientes, el delicado poder de los líquidos que se deslizan a través de las venas humanas, hechizando la mente, engañando los sentidos... Puedo enseñarles cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria, hasta detener la muerte... si son algo más que los alcornoques a los que habitualmente tengo que enseñar."

Observo en silencio a todos antes de que su vista se centrara en Holly.

"Potter. ¿Qué obtendré si añado polvo de raíces de asfódelo a una infusión de ajenjo?"

Holly se quedó estupefacta por un momento, ¡eso ni si quiera venia en el libro que les pidió! "El filtro de los muertos en vida" respondió recordando lo que había leído en uno de los libros de la biblioteca.

"¿Dónde buscarías si te digo que me encuentres un bezoar?"

"Se encuentra en el estómago de una cabra"

"¿Cuál es la diferencia entre acónito y luparia?"

"Es la misma planta"

¿Qué intentaba hacer el profesor Snape preguntándole cosas más adelantadas a su nivel?, ella no le había hecho nada para que intentara hacerla quedar en ridículo frente a sus compañeros.

Uno de los extremos de la boca del profesor bajo con desagrado. "Cuanto despliegue de soberbia" murmuro, aunque Holly estuvo segura que todos en el salón lo escucharon. "¿Por qué no lo están escribiendo?"

"Tal vez debería de dejar de ser tan prepotente" murmuró Holly lo suficientemente fuerte para que los demás la escucharan.

"Diez puntos menos de Gryffindor, y diga otra cosa más Potter y tendrá detención por una semana"

Holly parecía a punto de añadir algo pero Ron cubrió su boca con una mano para evitarle más problemas a su amiga.

Una vez terminadas las clases Ron y ella se dirigieron a la pequeña cabaña al borde del bosque prohibido y tocaron unas cuantas veces, un momento después la puerta se abrió dejándoles ver el rostro peludo y sonriente de Hagrid.

"¿Y cómo les fue?" les preguntó Hagrid mientras servía tres tazas de té, una vez que Holly le presentó a Ron.

"Bastante bien, hasta pociones" le contestó Ron al ver que Holly no hacia ningún esfuerzo por responder.

"¿Por qué?" Hagrid parecía intrigado.

"El profesor Snape me odia" murmuro Holly mientras acariciaba a Fang, un enorme perro negro, mascota de Hagrid, el cual estaba babeando por completo sus manos.

"Al profesor Snape no le gusta nadie, no te lo tomes tan a pecho" intento consolarla.

"Pero parecía tener algo contra ella, después de que le preguntara cosas que nadie más sabía y que ella las contestara bien la llamo soberbia" defendió Ron a su amiga mientras soplaba sobre su taza de té.

"Pero no me importa" dijo decidida Holly, "no voy a dejar que el profesor Snape arruine una de las clases que estaba impaciente por tomar".

"Así se habla" se alegró el guardián.

Después de un momento Ron y Holly se encaminaron hacia el castillo cuando empezaba a anochecer.

* * *

 **Hasta aqui el capitulo. Intentare continuarlo rapido ahora que estoy de vacaciones.**

 **Si tiene alguna sugerencia, comentario o queja no duden en dejar un review, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chicos hola, me alegra mucho que les este gustando la historia.

 **Aigo Snape** , a mi también me gusta el profesor Snape, pero aqui es un poco más dificil para él que en la historia original porque Holly se parece mucho más a su mamá que Harry **.**

 **PaloPaloma** _,_ yo tengo la creencia que Harry debieron llamarle más la atención las clases debido a que era algo desconocido para él.

 **Itzel Uchiha** , la historia seguira la trama original pero si tendra unos cuantos cambios, me hace muy feliz que te haya hustado.

Bueno aqui esta el suguiente capitulo, espero no tardarme mucho con las continuaciones ahora que estoy de vacaciones.

Disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 3. Clases de vuelo y el tercer piso**

Holly se dirigía de la biblioteca hacia la sala común, Ron se había librado esta vez de acompañarla alegando que necesitaba pasar más tiempo con chicos, sabía que era una excusa pero Holly lo dejo pasar, a Ron no le gustaba pasar demasiado tiempo en la biblioteca, y que lo hiciera para acompañarla le parecía muy dulce.

Cuando dio vuelta en una esquina choco contra el pecho de una persona que venía corriendo en dirección opuesta.

"¡Auch!" gimió cuando cayó al suelo.

"Lo siento Holly" se disculpó George mientras la ayudaba a levantarse del piso.

"Está bien George" se sacudió el polvo mientras Fred observaba en la dirección por la que habían llegado.

"Ahí viene".

Holly se asomó por la esquina y vio al profesor Snape dirigiéndose rápidamente a donde estaban.

"¡Potter!" gritó mientras apresuraba el paso.

"No van a poder huir, mejor escóndanse" señalo un tapiz, el cual tenía un pasadizo atrás, lo había descubierto por accidente cuando hace unos días puso la mano sobre él.

"¿En dónde están los gemelos Wesley?" exigió Snape en el momento en que la alcanzó.

"Contrarío a lo que parece creer profesor, yo no soy la niñera de Fred y George, y tampoco me informan de cada paso que dan en la escuela" contesto con indiferencia.

"10 puntos menos de Gryffindor por su insolencia, y tal vez una detención esta tarde le hará ver cómo debe dirigirse a sus profesores Srta. Potter" dijo el profesor Snape mientras se alejaba.

"Lamentamos que hallas recibido una detención por nuestra culpa" dijeron los gemelos con expresiones culpables mientras salían de atrás del tapiz.

Holly le restó importancia. "De todos modos el profesor Snape estaba buscando una excusa para castigarme. Ahora díganme ¿Qué hicieron?" les preguntó mientras los tres se dirigieron a la sala común.

"Tal vez hicimos estallar sus cerebros de rata" sonrío Fred.

"El aula de pociones quedo hecha un desastre"

Holly suspiro. "Supongo que eso es lo que me va a hacer limpiar. Espero que valiera la pena" les sonrió cuando los gemelos agacharon la cabeza avergonzados.

"¿Y dónde está nuestro hermano?" pregunto George para cambiar de tema.

"Con Neville, Dean y Seamus, dijo que necesitaba pasar más 'tiempo de chicos'" dijo haciendo comillas con sus dedos mientras entraban a la sala común. "Bueno nos vemos después" se despidió mientras subía a su cuarto.

"Deberíamos hacer algo por ella" dijo George pensativo mientras veía por donde se había ido la pequeña pelirroja.

"¿Cómo qué?" le pegunto su gemelo.

"No lo sé, algo" dijo mientras se encogía de hombros. "Ella se metió en problemas por nosotros".

"Tienes razón Georgie" estuvo de acuerdo Fred mientras subían a su cuarto. "Tal vez podemos traerle algo de Hogsmeade pero ¿qué?"

"Podemos pensarlo y regalárselo para navidad".

"Me gusta como piensas hermano".

Solo un momento después George se dio cuenta que Holly lo había llamado por su nombre cuando choco con ella.

* * *

Cuando Holly bajo de su cuarto Ron estaba en la sala común con su tarea frente a él.

"¿A dónde vas?" le pregunto curioso.

"Detención con Snape" contesto con una mueca malhumorada.

"Suerte" le deseó Ron con simpatía.

Tal como había pensado, el profesor Snape ya se encontraba en el aula cuando llego y la hizo limpiar el desorden que hicieron los gemelos. Holly se abstuvo de quejarse, tal vez si se mantenía en silencio evitaría conseguir otra detención. Cuando terminó ya había pasado la hora de la cena, así que decidió dirigirse directamente a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Holly estaba agradecida de haber terminado su tarea antes porque en el momento en que toco su cama se quedó dormida.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Ron le dio la noticia de que ese día tendrían la clase de vuelo, lo único malo fue que era junto a los estudiantes de Slytherin.

Así que una vez se terminaron las clases por ese día los estudiantes de Gryffindor se dirigieron a uno de los jardines de la escuela, en donde los Slytherin ya se encontraban esperando.

Después de un momento llego la señora Hooch, que era bajita y con el cabello corto y canoso. Les dio las indicaciones necesarias y los insto a hacer que sus escobas se levantaran.

Solo unas cuantas de las escobas se levantaron al primer llamado, las demás solo se movieron un poco.

Una vez que todos tuvieron las escobas firmemente agarradas la señora Hooch les explico lo que iban a hacer, pero la escoba de Neville se elevó en el aire en el momento en que se había subido en ella.

Holly vio como su cara iba poniéndose más y más pálida a medida que subía, para que después de que la escoba diera un brusco salto las manos de Neville se resbalaran y este cayera al suelo.

Holly suspiro aliviada porque al parecer Neville solo se había fracturado la muñeca, pero frunció el ceño molesta cuando escucho a Malfoy burlarse de él una vez que la señora Hooch lo llevo a la enfermería, Neville era un buen chico que no merecía que Malfoy se riera solo porque volar le daba un poco de miedo.

Cuando Malfoy recogió la recordadora que su abuela le regalo a Neville los ojos de Holly se oscurecieron.

"Deja eso Malfoy" hablo con dureza, pero Draco ya se estaba elevando montado en su escoba.

"Solo eres valiente cuando estas en el piso Potter" se burló el rubio.

Holly se subió en su escoba mientras Hermione intentaba hacerla recapacitar "Te van a castigar" dijo, pero Holly no le prestó atención.

Una vez que Holly llegó a la atura en la que se encontraba Malfoy, este arrojo la esfera hacia el suelo con todas sus fuerzas. La recordadora se encontraba a casi un metro del suelo cuando Holly logro atraparla. En ese momento un grito resonó por el jardín.

"¡Holly Potter!"

* * *

La profesora McGonagall mantuvo una expresión seria mientras la guiaba por diferentes pasillos hasta llegar afuera de un aula.

"Escuche profesora, no podía dejar que Malfoy rompiera la recordadora de Neville, no después de que se riera de el por tener un poco de miedo de volar, así que si me va a castigar por eso, no me voy a quejar" le dirigió una mirada desafiante.

Pero la profesora McGonagall solo le hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio, y después saco a un muchacho del salón haciéndolos seguirla, un momento después entraron a un aula vacía.

"Potter este es Oliver Wood, el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor, Wood esta es tu nueva buscadora"

Wood parecía como si la navidad se hubiera adelantado.

"Ciertamente tiene la estructura de un buscador" asintió Wood.

Holly solo podía verlos mientras hablaban sobre los preparativos que tenían que hacer para que pudiera ser parte del equipo.

Una vez todo acordado Wood se fue con una expresión feliz.

"Profesora, estoy confundida, ¿no va a castigarme?"

La profesora McGonagall suspiró. "Fue muy noble lo que hiciste Potter, defender a tu amigo, tus padres habrían hecho lo mismo", le sonrió y después se fue.

Holly sonrió un poco mientras se dirigía hacia la sala común.

* * *

Ron parecía eufórico cuando Holly le contó todo durante la cena.

"Bien hecho" le sonrieron Fred y George mientras le daban palmaditas en la espalda. "Wood parecía eufórico".

"Tal vez este año seamos capaz de ganar la copa de quidditch".

Fred, George y Ron platicaron animadamente mientras cenaban. Holly volteo a ver hacia Hermione que parecía querer decir algo, pero después suspiro y mantuvo su vista en el plato frente a ella.

Cuando terminaron de cenar todos se dirigieron a la sala común excepto Holly que se dirigió hacia la enfermería para ver a Neville.

Cuando iba a medio camino lo encontró caminando de regreso a la sala común.

"Neville te estaba buscando" Holly le sonrió. "Ten" le extendió la recordadora, que Neville tomo con gratitud.

"Gracias" murmuró un poco triste mientras caminaban de regreso.

"No debes sentirte mal solo porque te dé un poco de miedo volar" dijo Holly suponiendo lo que estaba pensando su amigo. "Eres bueno en otras cosas, como la herbología" recordó haberlo visto con varios libros referentes a este tema.

Neville le sonrió un poco más alegre cuando se despidió de ella para ir a su dormitorio.

* * *

Unos días más tarde Ron y Holly se dirigían a la sala común después de la cena cuando la escalera por la que estaban subiendo comenzó a moverse.

"Demonios, olvide que esta escalera se mueve los viernes" Ron corrió hacia la cima de la escalera antes de que esta se moviera de nuevo obligando a Holly a seguirlo.

"Ron este es el tercer piso, está prohibido" intento hacer a su amigo regresar por donde habían venido.

"Vamos Holly, no creerás que en serio podríamos morir por estar aquí o ¿sí?"

"Bueno, no pero…"

"Dime que no quieres explorar un poco y volvemos a la sala común" Ron intento convencer a su amiga, sabía que su argumento la había convencido cuando vio la expresión de duda en su cara. "Solo unos minutos y regresamos, lo prometo" hablo solemne mientras ponía una mano sobre su pecho.

"Está bien", aceptó Holly, mientras comenzaban a caminar.

Después de atravesar casi todo el pasillo Holly estaba dispuesta a regresar ya que no habían encontrado nada más que unas cuantas telarañas y salones vacíos, pero en ese momento Ron se encontró con una puerta cerrada. Intento varías veces abrirla pero no obtuvo buenos resultados.

"¿No crees que está cerrada por algo?" Holly intento hacer retroceder al pelirrojo.

"De seguro ahí algo interesante atrás" Ron intento una vez más abrir la puerta. "Espera recuerdo que el profesor Flitwick nos hablo de un hechizo para abrir cerraduras, ¿cómo era?" Intento recordar.

"Alohomora" contesto automáticamente Holly.

Ron lo intento y la puerta se abrió.

"Bien, adelante" le hizo una seña Holly, ahora intrigada por lo que había tras la puerta.

Holly entro detrás de su amigo, solo para chocar con el cuándo se detuvo de repente.

"¿Qué pasa Ron?" le pregunto asomándose sobre su hombro.

Ron hizo un sonido estrangulado cuando una de las tres cabezas del perro gigante se movió olfateando el aire, pero Holly le tapó la boca antes de que pudiera hacer algún otro ruido y lentamente lo arrastro hacia la salida de la habitación cerrando en silencio la puerta.

"¿Qué demonios era eso?" grito Ron una vez que pudo volver a respirar con normalidad.

"Un cerbero" exclamo con admiración Holly, "creía que no existían".

"Pues al parecer él no lo sabe" Ron estaba empezando a entrar en pánico.

"¿Así que eso era lo que escondían en el tercer piso?, pero ¿por qué?" intento encontrarle sentido.

"No importa solo vámonos" Ron empezó a tirar de la manga de su uniforme en dirección a las escaleras.

"Había algo bajo su pata" recordó.

"Genial Holly, te encuentras con un perro gigante de tres cabezas y lo que se te ocurre ver son sus patas" dijo Ron con sarcasmo. "¡Estás completamente loca!".

Holly no le hizo caso mientras lo seguía hacia la sala común, estaba más ocupada pensando que hacía ese cerbero en la escuela. Apenas se dio cuenta de cuando se acostó en su cama, pero no pudo dormir mucho esa noche.


	4. Chapter 4

Al fin viernes, estoy pensando en actualizar cada viernes, ya tengo unos cuantos capitulos adelantados, pero aun les estoy quitando y agregando cosas.

Espero poder seguir actualizando tan seguido.

Ahora contestare algunos de sus comentarios:

 **PaloPaloma** me alegra mucho que te este gustando, estoy de acuerdo contigo, a mi también me gusta que Harry y Holly tengan diferencias, yo creo que Holly es un poco más intuitiva que Harry.

 **genensitapotter** me alegra que te gusten las pequeñas interacciones de George y Holly, la verdad es que de ellos solo he encontrado historias en ingles, además le empece a tomar el gunto a las historias Fem Harry, así que quise contribuir con mi pequeño granito de arena, espero que te siga gustando como hasta ahora. **  
**

 **Mar91** que bueno que te este gustando.

 **Itzel Uchiha** que bueno que te guste la historia, y para contestar tu pregunta, el plan es terminar todos los libros y unos cuantos capitulos más, espero poder seguirla, lo bueno es que ya casi esta terminado el primer libro, así que por ahora subiré un capítulo cada semana, espero que este capítulo también te guste.

Por ahora eso es todo, así que comenzemos con el capítulo:

* * *

 **Capítulo 4. La escoba encantada**

El día siguiente era sábado, por lo que Holly pudo levantarse más tarde de lo habitual. Una vez que se arregló se dirigió al gran comedor para desayunar. Se sentó al lado de Ron el cual parecía a punto de quedarse dormido sobre su comida, se sirvió un poco de bacón, huevos y unas tostadas y comenzó a comer rápidamente, una vez que termino se levantó.

"¿A dónde vas?" le preguntó Ron, al que todavía le faltaba comer la mitad de comida de su plato.

"Biblioteca" le contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

"¡Es sábado Holly!" se horrorizó Ron.

"¡Oye!, no esperas que después de lo que vimos no investigue, si enserio existen los cerberos quien sabe que otras creaturas existen también" dijo embelesada. "Además hoy tengo práctica, no puedo esperar hasta más tarde".

"¡Dios! Creo que tengo que presentarte a Charlie" murmuro su amigo mientras rodaba los ojos con exasperación. Holly le sonrió para después seguir su camino rumbo a la biblioteca, busco un lugar vacio y comenzo con su investigación.

* * *

Unas cuantas horas después Holly se dirigió al campo de quidditch, donde Wood ya la estaba esperando, ese día solo le explico las reglas del juego, que hacía cada miembro del equipo y las diferentes pelotas que se usaban.

Cuando empezó a anochecer ambos se dirigieron a la sala común para hacer sus deberes.

Ron ya se encontraba en uno de los sillones con varias bolas de pergamino a su alrededor.

"Odio pociones" murmuró con la cara contra un pergamino, había una mancha de tinta en una de sus mejillas. "Ya sé que tú amas esa clase" se apresuró a decir antes de que su amiga dijera algo, "pero yo no lo entiendo" estampo su frente en la mesa varias veces.

El profesor Snape les había dejado hacer un ensayo de dos metros sobre la poción para olvidar y al parecer Ron apenas llevaba unos pocos centímetros. Holly subió por sus cosas para después sentarse junto a su amigo. Saco el ensayo que había terminado el día anterior pasándoselo al pelirrojo.

"Date una idea de que escribir" le dijo mientras abría un libro sobre quidditch que había sacado de la biblioteca, necesitaba aprender todo lo que pudiera antes del próximo partido.

"¡Eres la mejor amiga del mundo!"

"Soy tu única amiga Ron" sonrió Holly.

* * *

Unos días después tuvo la siguiente práctica, esta vez practicaría con todo el equipo.

"Holly ellas son Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell y Alicia Spinnet son cazadoras" Oliver le presentó a las tres brujas, las cuales la saludaron con una sonrisa. "Y a los gemelos Wesley ya los conoces, ellos son bateadores"

Entonces le tendió una reluciente escoba –una Nimbus 2000-. "La profesora McGonagall pudo conseguírtela a tiempo".

Una vez que les dio las indicaciones comenzaron la práctica. Era un poco difícil esquivar la bludger mientras buscaba la pequeña snitch pero uno de los gemelos siempre estaba listo para golpear a la agresiva pelota en otra dirección. Después de unos cuantos minutos sus dedos se cerraron sobre la snitch.

"Muy bien Potter" se acercó Oliver en su escoba, "si sigues así es muy probable que esta vez ganemos la copa" y les dio indicaciones para continuar con la práctica.

* * *

Los meses pasaron rápidamente para Holly, entre la escuela y la práctica casi no tenía tiempo para nada más, cuando se dio cuenta, Octubre ya estaba terminando.

El día de Halloween Hermione y Ron tuvieron una pelea especialmente mala, que termino con Hermione saliendo corriendo. Holly pudo ver el destello de unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Durante la cena Ron seguía diciéndoles a los chicos lo molesta que era Hermione. Llegó un punto en el que Holly no pudo soportarlo más.

"¡Ronald Billius Wesley eres un tonto!" le dijo para después salir airadamente del gran comedor.

"Nombre completo, estas en problemas hermano" negó George desde donde estaba sentado, junto a su gemelo y su amigo Lee.

"¿Ahora qué hice?" preguntó el pelirrojo menor, no entendía lo que había pasado.

"Estabas comportándote como un patán" le explico Fred, "exactamente igual a como se comportaba el primo muggle de Holly con ella".

"Tal vez deberías buscarlas y pedirles perdón, eso si no quieres arruinar tu amistad con Holly" aconsejo George.

Ron lo pensó por un momento para después levantarse decidido y seguir el camino por el que su mejor amiga se había ido.

"Hermione ¿estás aquí?" pregunto Holly al entrar a un baño de donde se escuchaba un leve sollozo.

"¡Vete!"

"Hermione lo siento, Ron puede ser un poco insensible pero no es un mal chico" intento disculparse.

Un momento después la castaña salió del cubículo en el que se encontraba, sus ojos se veían un poco rojos, pero Holly decidió no decirle nada.

"Se va a dar cuenta de lo mal que se está comportando y se disculpara, ya veras, lo que pasa es que es un poco lento" dijo sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a la otra chica, "volvamos al comedor antes de que se acabe la comida" le tendió una mano. Hermione parecía un poco dudosa pero al final le dio la mano, pero antes de que pudieran dirigirse a la puerta escucharon unas fuertes pisadas dirigiéndose al baño en donde se encontraban.

Fred y George estaban terminando de cenar cuando las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron con estruendo.

"¡Ahí un troll… en las mazmorras!" dijo sofocado el profesor Quirrell para después colapsar. En otro momento los gemelos se habrían reído por la falta de valor de su profesor, pero ahora no parecía correcto.

Todos se levantaron e intentaron salir correr, pero el director los controlo y los mando a sus salas comunes.

Fred y George se quedaron atrás del grupo de Gryffindor esperando hasta que no hubiera nadie a la vista, después Fred saco un viejo pergamino de su bolsillo y lo toco con su varita.

"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" de repente varias líneas se esparcieron por el pergamino formando un mapa.

"¡Rapido, rapido!" lo apresuro su gemelo, mientras buscaba a los tres chicos de primero, estaba un poco preocupado ya que no habían escuchado sobre el troll.

"¡Ya los encontré!, están en el baño de niñas del primer piso" de pronto palideció "el troll se dirige ahí".

Fred guardo el mapa en su bolsillo y ambos se apresuraron hacia donde se encontraban los chicos.

Cuando llegaron encontraron a los tres cubiertos de polvo, el baño completamente destruido y el troll inconsciente.

"¿Están bien?" pregunto George mientras él y su gemelo revisaban a los tres chicos en busca de heridas, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió revelando a la profesora McGonagall, el profesor Snape y el profesor Quirrell.

"¿Qué están haciendo aquí?" pregunto la profesora mientras palidecía al ver al troll.

Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada Ron dio un paso al frente. "En mi culpa profesora, yo hice sentir mal a Hermione, por eso no estaba en el comedor y luego Holly fue a buscarla así que la seguí para disculparme".

"¿Y ustedes?" la vista de la profesora se dirigió a los gemelos.

"Los estábamos buscando porque no escucharon sobre el troll" dijo Fred mientras su hermano asentía.

"¿Y por qué no le avisaron a algún prefecto o aun profesor?" les pregunto.

"Los prefectos estaban llevando a los demás a las salas comunes y los profesores ya se habían ido" explicó George.

El profesor Snape parecía querer decir algo pero la profesora McGonagall se le adelanto mandando a sus estudiantes a la sala común.

Mientras caminaban hacia la torre de Gryffindor Ron tomo aire. "Hermione" la llamo mientras su amiga y sus hermanos se adelantaban unos cuantos pasos. Cuando la castaña volteo a verlo con curiosidad continuó "quería disculparme por cómo te he tratado todo este tiempo, fui un patán, lo siento".

"Te perdonó" Hermione le dio una sonrisa tentativa, la cual el pelirrojo correspondió, supo que había hecho lo correcto cuando sintió una palmada en su hombro y vio las sonrisas orgullosas de su amiga y sus hermanos.

* * *

Un tiempo después Hermione se volvió su amiga, ellos le contaron lo que habían encontrado en el tercer piso, al principio los observo con desaprobación pero cambio a curiosidad cuando le hablaron de la trampilla y a sospecha cuando les recordó del intento de robo en la cámara de Gringotts, la cual, les dijo Holly, había visitado con Hagrid.

En una de las clases de pociones, Holly alcanzo a ver como el profesor Snape cojeaba pero decidió terminar su poción antes de que intentara quitarle puntos por holgazanear y pronto se olvidó de lo que había visto.

* * *

La mañana del primer partido de Holly amaneció soleada y ligeramente fría al ser Noviembre, pero eso no logro borrar la preocupación de su rostro mientras intentaba comer algo. Hermione parecía a punto de obligarla a comer, pero se dio cuenta de que no serviría de nada, por lo que solo le acerco el jugo de calabaza.

Un momento después los demás miembros del equipo se levantaron y comenzaron a salir del gran comedor así que Holly los siguió.

"No estés nerviosa Holly" intento aligerar el ambiente Fred.

"Seguro lo harás genial" le sonrió George, pero no lograron disipar por completo sus nervios.

Una vez que llegaron al vestuario todos comenzaron a cambiarse y Oliver intentó darles un discurso motivacional pero Holly estaba demasiado nerviosa como para tratar de ponerle atención.

Los gemelos le dirigieron una última sonrisa antes de que tomara una respiración profunda y siguiera a sus compañeros hacia el campo de juego.

Cuando estuvieron frente al esquipo de Slytherin la señora Hooch se dirigió al centro del campo.

Ambos capitanes se dieron la mano, intentando romper los huesos del contrario. Cuando todos se elevaron en el aire la señora Hooch dejo libres a las bludgers y a la snitch y arrojo la quaffle al aire.

En el momento en que Holly escucho el pitido de comienzo se concentró únicamente en encontrar la snitch, pero ocasionalmente escuchaba alguno de los comentarios de Lee y los regaños de la profesora McGonagall.

"Adrian Pucey cogiendo velocidad hacia los postes de gol, pero lo bloquea otra bludger, enviada por Fred o George Weasley, no sé cuál de los dos..."

A Holly se le hacía raro que nadie pudiera diferenciar a los gemelos cuando ella lo hacía con facilidad, pero supuso que nadie los observaba tan atentamente como ella. No pudo seguir pensando en ello ya que tuvo que esquivar rápidamente una bludger que se dirigía hacia ella.

Dio unas cuantas vueltas en el campo intentando localizar la snitch, cuando la vio, comenzó a seguirla siendo perseguida por el buscador de Slytherin cuando Marcus Flint se le atravesó, lo cual la hizo perder de vista la pequeña pelota dorada y casi caer de su escoba.

La señora Hooch ordeno un tiro libre mientas Lee despotricaba contra el capitán de Slytherin.

"Entonces... después de esta obvia y desagradable trampa..."

"¡Jordan!" lo regañó la profesora McGonagall.

"Quiero decir, después de esta evidente y asquerosa falta..."

"¡Jordan, no digas que no te avise...!"

"Muy bien, muy bien. Flint casi mata a la buscadora de Gryffindor, cosa que le podría suceder a cualquiera, estoy seguro, así que penalti para Gryffindor; la coge Spinnet, que tira, no sucede nada, y continúa el juego, Gryffindor todavía en posesión de la pelota."

Holly dejo de prestarle atención mientras continuaba buscando la snitch pero en el momento en que esquivo una bludger su escoba se agito bruscamente casi haciéndola caer.

El terror se apodero de ella cuando su escoba volvió a agitarse, negándose a seguir sus órdenes, sus manos comenzaron a sudar lo cual no era bueno ya que estaban comenzando a resbalarse. George se acercó a ella en el momento en que quedó suspendida solo por sus manos debido a una fuerte sacudida.

Sus brazos se estaban cansando y sus manos se resbalaban más, podía escuchar las exclamaciones de terror de los espectadores pero estaba demasiado concentrada tratando de evitar caer para ponerles atención, cada vez que George intentaba acercarse más su escoba se agitaba violentamente, hasta que solo estuvo sujeta por sus dedos.

George estaba preparándose para atraparla, cuando de repente la escoba dejo de moverse, el pelirrojo se acercó tentativamente para asegurarse que la escoba ya no intentaría tírala y una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente cerca la ayudo a subir.

Cuando Holly pudo volver a respirar con tranquilidad le aseguró a George que estaba bien y dirigió tentativamente su escoba hacia abajo, cuando se dio cuenta que volvía a obedecerla alcanzo a ver el destello de la snitch y se lanzó hacia ella, cuando cerro los dedos sobre la pelota se escucharon gritos alegres provenientes de los estudiantes de Gryffindor.

"¡Gryffindor gana!" exclamo alegre Lee uniéndose a la celebración de sus compañeros.

* * *

"¿Enserio le prendiste fuego al profesor Snape?" le pregunto Holly a Hermione impresionada, después de que le platicaran todo lo ocurrido.

Hermione le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, haciendo reír a Holly.

"Pero él estaba encantando tu escoba" exclamo Ron.

"¡Tonterías!" dijo Hagrid mientras les servía una taza de té. "¿Por qué lo haría?, tal vez no le gusta Holly pero eso no sería excusa para intentar matarla"

Holly intentó encontrarle sentido pero por más que lo pensaba no podía entenderlo. "Estaba cojeando después de que entro el troll" recordó, "tal vez intento pasar al cerbero del tercer piso" razonó, ¿qué más podría haberlo herido?

"¿Qué saben de Fluffy?" les pregunto nervioso Hagrid, los tres lo miraron con asombro, Holly estaba pensando que 'Fluffy' era un nombre demasiado tierno para un animal tan aterrador.

"¿Fluffy?" Ron parecía horrorizado.

"Ajá... Es mío... Se lo compré a un griego que conocí en el bar el año pasado... y se lo presté a Dumbledore para guardar..."

"¿Si?" Holly intento que Hagrid siguiera hablando.

"Bueno, no me pregunten más" dijo con rudeza Hagrid. "Es un secreto".

"¿Y si Snape trata de robarlo?".

"Tonterías" repitió Hagrid. "Snape es un profesor de Hogwarts, nunca haría algo así. Ahora, escúchenme los tres, se están metiendo en cosas que no les conciernen y eso es peligroso. Olvídense de ese perro y olviden lo que está vigilando. En eso sólo tienen un papel el profesor Dumbledore y Nicolás Flamel..."

Nadie volvió a hacerle preguntas pero Holly estaba segura que sus amigos estaban preguntándose también quien era Nicolás Flamel.


	5. Chapter 5

¡Nuevo capítulo! :)

Lamento no haber actualizado ayer, se me paso por completo que era viernes. La desgracia de estar de vacaciones. Pero aqui esta la continuación.

Me alegra que les este gustando tanto, este capítulo esta dedicado a todos los que dejan comentario, tienen la historia en favorito y alerta.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5. Una criatura fantástica**

Los siguientes días Hermione, Ron y Holly se la pasaron en la biblioteca intentando averiguar quién era Nicolás Flamel, las dos chicas estaban en su elemento revisando libro tras libro pero Ron parecía querer estar en cualquier otro lugar.

"Si leo un libro más me quedare ciego" exclamo cerrando el libro de golpe, obteniendo una mirada disgustada de la bibliotecaria, la señora Prince.

"No seas dramático" lo regaño Hermione mientras cambiaba de libro, "es solo tu segundo libro, no veo a Holly quejándose y lleva el triple que tu."

"¡Pero Holly es una pequeña nerd!" intento defenderse Ron.

Holly en lugar de ofenderse se rio, sabía que Ron no lo decía con ánimo de ofender.

"Creo que es mejor dejarlo por hoy" intervino la pelirroja antes de que sus amigos comenzaran una pelea.

* * *

A mediados de noviembre, Holly se encontraba sentada bajo un árbol cerca del lago, había decidido aprovechar antes de que la nieve comenzara a caer. Tenía un libro abierto en el regazo en el que estaba tan enfrascada que no se dio cuenta de las dos personas acercándose sigilosamente a ella, hasta que dos manos se posaron sobre sus ojos.

"¿Quién soy?" le pregunto una voz familiar, aunque parecía estar demasiado lejos como para ser la persona tras ella.

Tocó las manos sobre sus ojos como si intentara adivinar quién era.

"Son Fred y George" dijo mientras retiraba las manos de sus ojos.

"¿Qué pasa chicos?" les pregunto cuando se sentaron frente a ella.

"Nos preguntábamos que hacías aquí sola" le contesto George, mientras Fred le quitaba el libro de las manos y examinaba la portada.

"Planeaba disfrutar este día afuera antes de que empiece a nevar" les explico.

"Más criaturas" dijo Fred mientras le regresaba el libro, por lo regular siempre la veían con un libro referente a este tema.

Holly solo asintió.

"Si tanto le gustan las criaturas ¿no crees que deberíamos enseñarle _eso_?" le pregunto Fred a su gemelo.

"Definitivamente debemos enseñarle _eso_ " estuvo de acuerdo George.

"¿No creen que deberían dejar de hablar como si no los estuviera escuchando?" les pregunto irónica Holly. "¿Y qué es _eso_ que quieren enseñarme?"

Los gemelos no contestaron su pregunta, en su lugar la ayudaron a levantarse y se encaminaron hacia el bosque prohibido haciéndole señas para que los siguiera.

Holly solo dio un suspiro y los siguió esperando que nadie los viera.

"¿No se supone que está prohibido entrar aquí?" les cuestionó después de seguirlos en silencio por unos minutos.

"Te gustara" le sonrió Fred, "hace unos días lo encontramos en un prado cerca de aquí, aunque no pudimos acercarlos, lo entenderás cuando lo veas" le aseguro al ver la expresión de desconcierto de Holly.

Después de un momento llegaron a un prado en donde un animal blanco se encontraba recostado contra las hojas secas.

"¿Eso es un…?" les preguntó incrédula Holly.

"un unicornio" asintió Fred, "creímos que te gustaría verlo, ya que te gustan tanto las criaturas."

"Parece que se lastimo una pata y Hagrid lo está cuidando" le dijo George. "Nosotros no podemos acercarlos, porque no les gustan mucho los chicos. Pero creemos que a ti si te dejara acercarte, solo no hagas movimientos muy bruscos" la empujo levemente para que se acercara.

El unicornio al ver movimiento en la periferia, volteo a verlos. Holly levanto ambas manos mientras se acercaba, no podía apartar la vista, era realmente hermoso, su pelaje brillaba levemente en la penumbra del bosque y su crin blanco perla se agitaba con el ligero viento soplando a su alrededor.

Cuando Holly estuvo lo suficientemente cerca se detuvo para dejar que el unicornio se acostumbrara a su presencia, cuando el animal dejo de resoplar nervioso colocó una mano en su flanco acariciando levemente. El unicornio parecía disfrutar las leves caricias.

Después de unos cuantos minutos, u horas, Holly no estaba segura, le dio una última caricia al unicornio y se dirigió lentamente hacia donde se encontraban Fred y George para después emprender su camino de regreso al castillo.

"Gracias por traerme" les sonrió.

"No es nada" le restó importancia Fred.

"Sabíamos que te gustaría" dijo George.

"Pues me encanto" le dio a cada uno un beso en la mejilla y después se despidió de ellos mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca.

* * *

Unos días antes de comenzar las vacaciones la profesora McGonagall pasó con unas listas para que los estudiantes que iban a quedarse en el castillo se registraran.

Después de que Holly se registrara Ron y sus hermanos también anotaron sus nombres.

"Nuestros padres van a visitar a Charlie en Rumania" le explico el menor de los Weasley al ver su mirada interrogante.

Cuando las vacaciones comenzaron Hermione se despidió de ellos y les encargo seguir buscando.

Un día antes de navidad Ron y Holly se sentaron en la sala común jugando al ajedrez, se impresiono mucho cuando las piezas comenzaron a moverse solas y a destruirse unas a otras. Jugaron varias partidas pero Ron las gano todas rapidamente.

"Vayan a buscar sus abrigos" les dijo una voz desde atrás de ellos cuando habían terminado una de sus tantas partidas.

Ron y Holly voltearon para encontrar a Fred y George poniéndose unos guantes.

"¿Por qué?" les pregunto Ron.

"Vamos a tener una pelea de bolas de nieve, ¿no es obvio?" le respondió Fred mientras rodaba los ojos.

Ambos se dirigieron a sus respectivos cuartos para tomar sus abrigos, bufandas y guantes y después siguieron a los gemelos afuera del castillo.

"Muy bien, cada uno de ustedes puede elegir a uno de nosotros para que los equipos sean más parejos".

"Escojo a George" dijo Holly después de pensarlo un poco.

"Él no es George, es Fred" señalo el otro pelirrojo.

"No, estoy segura de que es George"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunto intrigado Fred. "Nadie nos había identificado antes"

Ron le dirigió una mirada asombrada, pero ella solo le dirigió una sonrisa confiada. No iba a decirles que se había dado cuenta de cómo las pecas de George eran unos tonos más claras, o sus ojos eran de un azul un poco más oscuro que los de su hermano.

Después de un momento los gemelos se encogieron de hombros y decidieron seguir jugando.

George y Holly estaban levantando su fuerte cuando el profesor Quirrell pasó unos cuantos metros más lejos de donde estaban, parecía estar susurrando para él mismo.

"Mira esto" le susurro George cuando apunto con su varita a unas de las bolas de nieve que habían hecho, haciéndolas que se estrellaran contra el turbante del profesor.

El profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras dio un grito agudo mientras corría agitando las manos sobre su cabeza haciendo reír a los dos pelirrojos.

"¡Aquí están!" exclamo Fred mientras le arrojaba una bola de nieve a su gemelo, logrando darle en la cara.

Ron se rio sosteniéndose el estómago, solo para caer de bruces en la nieve cuando una bola impacto contra su nuca.

Después de levantarse persiguió a su amiga intentando arrojarle unas cuantas bolas de nieve.

Cuando comenzaron a sentir su cara congelada los cuatro decidieron regresar al castillo.

Esa noche Holly durmió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Holly despertó con el sonido de alguien tocando su puerta.

"¡Feliz navidad!" exclamo Ron cuando abrió la puerta.

"¡Feliz navidad!" le sonrió mientras se dirigían a la sala común. Ron se dirigió rápidamente a los regalos mientras ella se sentaba en uno de los sillones.

"¿No vas a abrir tus regalos?" le preguntó Ron cuando vio que no tenía la intención de levantarse del sillón.

Se dirigió extrañada al montón de regalos, dándose cuenta que efectivamente varios tenían su nombre.

Holly abrió el regalo que le había mandado Hagrid, era una flauta tallada, que cuando la sopló emitió un dulce sonido.

El siguiente paquete tenía añadida una carta.

 _Querida Holly_

 _¡Feliz Navidad! Espero que te lo estés pasando bien en Hogwarts._

 _Ron, Fred y George me han hablado mucho de ti en sus cartas, espero que te guste el regalo._

 _Molly Weasley_

Holly dejó la carta en una mesa cercana mientras abría el regalo.

"Mamá te envió un jersey" exclamó Ron cuando vio el grueso jersey verde esmeralda tejido a mano.

"Es muy amable de su parte" dijo mientras se lo ponía.

El regalo de Hermione era una gran caja de ranas de chocolate.

Cuando abrió el regalo de Fred y George dio un grito emocionado.

"En serio Fred y George te regalaron un libro" murmuró escéptico Ron.

"No cualquier libro, uno de pociones avanzadas" le contestó mientras abrazaba el libro contra su pecho, para después comenzar a ojearlo.

"Todavía te falta uno" Ron apunto con su dedo un regalo que aún estaba envuelto.

Holly dejo su libro junto a la carta de la señora Weasley y tomo el último regalo. Cuando lo desenvolvió noto que era una capa que se veía un poco vieja.

Ron se atraganto con la rana de chocolate que se estaba comiendo.

"¿Qué es?" le preguntó Holly al ver la mirada de reconocimiento en el rostro de su amigo.

"¡Es una capa de invisibilidad!" exclamo cuando Holly se la puso. Se dirigió al espejo solo para comprobar que su cuerpo no se veía.

"Tenía una nota" dijo Ron mientras se la pasaba.

 _Tu padre dejó esto en mi poder antes de morir. Ya es tiempo de que te sea devuelto. Utilízalo bien._

 _Una muy Feliz Navidad para ti._

Holly no podía dejar de pensar en lo extraño que era, mientras doblaba la capa, ¿quién la habría mandado?

Un momento después vieron a Fred y George bajar de su cuatro.

"¡Feliz Navidad!" exclamaron al unísono.

"Fred, George gracias por el libro" dijo Holly mientras los abrazaba.

"De nada," sonrió Fred mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza. "Mira George Holly también tiene un jersey Weasley" le dijo a su gemelo cuando vio el jersey que llevaba puesto.

"¿Por qué no te has puesto el tuyo, Ron?" quiso saber George. "Vamos, pruébatelo, son bonitos y abrigan".

"No me gusta el rojo oscuro" se quejó Ron mientras se lo ponía.

"No tiene la inicial en los suyos" observó George. "Supongo que ella piensa que no se van a olvidar de sus nombres. Pero nosotros no somos estúpidos... Sabemos muy bien que nos llamamos Gred y Feorge." Holly supuso que se habían puesto el jersey del otro.

"¿Qué es todo ese ruido?"

Percy Weasley asomó la cabeza a través de la puerta, con aire de desaprobación. Era evidente que había ido desenvolviendo sus regalos por el camino, porque también tenía un jersey bajo el brazo, que Fred vio.

"¡P de prefecto! Pruébatelo, Percy, vamos, todos nos lo hemos puesto, hasta Holly tiene uno".

"Yo... no... quiero" dijo Percy, con firmeza, mientras los gemelos le metían el jersey por la cabeza, tirándole las gafas al suelo.

"Y hoy no te sentarás con los prefectos "dijo George. "La Navidad es para pasarla en familia".

Cogieron a Percy y se lo llevaron de la habitación, con los brazos sujetos por el jersey.

Esa noche Holly se sentó con los Weasley en el gran comedor disfrutando de la cena de navidad rodeada de sus amigos, los gemelos hacían bromas, Percy los veía con desaprobación y Ron comía todo lo que sus brazos podían alcanzar. Era la mejor navidad de toda su vida.

* * *

Esa noche se encontraba sola en su cuarto ya que todas sus compañeras habían ido a casa para vacaciones. Tenía la capa en sus manos intentando imaginar quien se la había mandado.

Se levantó decidida de su cama sujetando la capa con fuerza, tenía que probarla. Solo daría una pequeña vuelta por el castillo, se dijo, volvería en un momento.

Se cubrió con la capa, bajo silenciosamente los escalones y salió por el agujero en la pared.

Camino por un tiempo sin rumbo abriendo las diferentes puertas con las que se encontraba pero solo eran aulas vacías. Cuando decidió regresar abrió una última puerta, adentro había sillas y pupitres, pero lo que llamo la atención de Holly fue un gran espejo con un marco dorado apoyado en unos soportes tallados como garras, con una inscripción en la parte superior: _Oesed lenoz aro cut edon isara cut se onotse._

Se acercó intrigada, para después sorprenderse con lo que vio, parados a un lado de ella había dos personas, una era una mujer muy hermosa que le parecía familiar, tenía el cabello rojo oscuro y unos ojos verde esmeralda, después de un momento de dio cuenta que eran los mismos ojos que le devolvían la mirada todos los días frente al espejo. La otra persona era un hombre alto y delgado, con el cabello negro alborotado y unos ojos marrones que la observaban desde atrás de unos lentes. Nunca había visto una fotografía de sus padres pero ahora entendía porque todos decían que se parecía a ellos, tenía el mismo cabello y los ojos de su madre, pero su rostro era muy parecido al de su padre, incluyendo la forma ligeramente alborotada de su cabello.

Después de un tiempo se alejó del espejo a regañadientes pero decidió volver lo más pronto posible.

* * *

Ron, Fred y George estaban preocupados por Holly, habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que había encontrado el espejo, y ya no hacía nada más que sentarse frente a él a todas horas.

"¿Quieres jugar ajedrez?" le preguntó Ron.

"No" contestó mientras se dirigía a la salida de la sala común.

"Holly ¿quieres jugar un juego de quidditch?" le preguntó George mientras la detenían él y su gemelo a unos cuantos pasos de la entrada.

"No estoy de ánimos" dijo mientras seguía su camino, ignorando la mirada que le dirigieron los gemelos.

Cuando llego al aula en donde se encontraba el espejo escucho una voz viniendo de una de las esquinas.

"Entonces de vuelta otra vez, ¿no, Holly?" Sentado en uno de los pupitres estaba Albus Dumbledore. Se bajó del pupitre y se acercó a ella. "Veo que tú, como cientos antes que tú, has descubierto las delicias del espejo de Oesed".

"No sabía que así se llamaba"

"Pero espero que te habrás dado cuenta de lo que hace, ¿no?"

"Bueno... me mostró a mi familia".

"¿Puedes pensar qué es lo que nos muestra el espejo de Oesed a todos nosotros?"

Holly negó con la cabeza.

"Déjame explicarte. El hombre más feliz de la tierra puede utilizar el espejo de Oesed como un espejo normal, es decir, se mirará y se verá exactamente como es. ¿Eso te ayuda?"

Holly pensó. Luego dijo lentamente:

"Nos muestra lo que queremos... lo que sea que queramos..."

"Sí y no" dijo con calma Dumbledore. "Nos muestra ni más ni menos que el más profundo y desesperado deseo de nuestro corazón. Para ti, que nunca conociste a tu familia, verlos rodeándote. Sin embargo, este espejo no nos dará conocimiento o verdad. Hay hombres que se han consumido ante esto, fascinados por lo que han visto. O han enloquecido, al no saber si lo que muestra es real o siquiera posible. El espejo será llevado a una nueva casa mañana, Holly, y te pido que no lo busques otra vez. Y si alguna vez te cruzas con él, deberás estar preparada. No es bueno dejarse arrastrar por los sueños y olvidarse de vivir, recuérdalo.

Ahora ¿por qué no regresas con tus amigos, han estado muy preocupados por ti."

"Señor... profesor Dumbledore... ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?"

"Es evidente que ya lo has hecho" sonrió Dumbledore. "Sin embargo, puedes hacerme una pregunta más."

"¿Qué es lo que ve, cuando se mira en el espejo?"

"¿Yo? Me veo sosteniendo un par de gruesos calcetines de lana."

Holly lo miró asombrada.

"Uno nunca tiene suficientes calcetines" explicó Dumbledore. "Ha pasado otra Navidad y no me han regalado ni un solo par. La gente sigue insistiendo en regalarme libros."

Holly regreso a la sala común, dónde se encontraban los tres Weasley sentados.

"Lo siento si los hice preocuparse" Se disculpó mientras bajaba la mirada, solo para sentir tres pares de brazos rodeándola.

"Eso ya no importa" dijo Ron mientras la estrechaba un poco más fuerte.

El resto de las vacaciones la paso jugando ajedrez con Ron, riendo de las bromas de Fred y George, haciéndole una gran cantidad de preguntas a Percy sobre las clases de los próximos años y jugando en la nieve con los cuatro Weasley (cuando los gemelos lograban convencer a Percy de unírseles) y poco a poco fue olvidando al espejo de _Oesed._


	6. Chapter 6

Chicos ¡ya es viernes de actualización! por un momento casi se me olvido hasta que leí el comentario de PaloPaloma, así que gracias por recordarme, este capítulo sera dedicado a ti, por ser una fiel lectora.

Itzel Uchiha ya corregí el error del capítulo pasado,como algunas cosas son parecidas al libro, lo paso de ahí pero por más que intenté que no se me pasara nungún detalle, ese se me logro escapar, también muchas gracias por esperar esta historia.

Tambien para todas las personas que dejan un comentario o leen la historia espero que este capítulo también les guste.

Sin más que decir sigamos con el capítulo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6. Nicolás Flamel y Norberto**

Cuando comenzaron de nuevo las clases y Hermione regreso, los tres volvieron a la rutina que tenían establecida. Al terminar las clases se dirigían a la biblioteca para terminar sus tareas y después buscaban todo lo que podían sobre Nicolás Flamel. Algunos días Holly tenía que irse a las prácticas de quidditch pero Ron y Hermione continuaban investigando y por la noche en la sala común le contaban sobre sus avances (los cuales siempre eran nulos).

Uno de los tantos días de entrenamiento todos estaban esperando a Wood para comenzar. Después de un momento lo vieron acercarse con una expresión irritada.

"¡Snape va a ser el árbitro en el próximo partido!" exclamo en el momento en que llego a donde estaba todo el equipo.

"¿Qué?" exclamaron atónitos todos.

"¿Si quiera le gusta el quidditch?" pregunto escéptico Fred.

"¡Eso no importa!" dijo Angelina, "no va a ser imparcial".

"Va a buscar cualquier excusa para favorecer a Hufflepuff" estuvo de acuerdo Katie.

"Lo que tenemos que hacer es no darle excusas para marcarnos faltas" dijo Oliver, "ahora tenemos que comenzar con el entrenamiento."

Pero todos estaban lo suficientemente preocupados como para esforzarse al máximo.

Cuando terminaron Holly se fue inmediatamente hacia la sala común.

"¡Snape va a ser el árbitro!" dijo mortificada cuando sus amigos voltearon a verla.

"No juegues" dijo Hermione.

"Diles que estas enferma" añadió Ron.

"Finge que se te ha roto una pierna" sugirió Hermione.

"Rómpete una pierna de verdad" dijo Ron.

"No puedo, soy la única buscadora, si no juego vamos a perder. Además no voy a dejar que Snape me arruine el quidditch" dijo con decisión.

Ron y Hermione intentaron hacerla pensarlo mejor pero en ese momento se escuchó un fuerte estruendo de la entrada. Cuando voltearon pudieron ver a Neville tendido en el piso, sus piernas estaban pegadas juntas.

Hermione se acercó a él he hizo el contramaleficio y lo ayudo a sentarse junto a Ron y Holly.

"¿Qué te paso?" le pregunto Hermione.

"Malfoy" respondió Neville temblando. "Lo encontré fuera de la biblioteca. Dijo que estaba buscando a alguien para practicarlo."

"¡Malfoy es un idiota!" dijo Holly haciendo reír a Ron. "¿Qué? Lo es" afirmo al ver la expresión desaprobadora de Hermione.

"Ve a hablar con la profesora McGonagall" aconsejo la castaña.

Neville negó con la cabeza.

"No quiero tener más problemas" murmuró.

"¡Tienes que hacerle frente, Neville!" dijo Ron. "Está acostumbrado a llevarse a todo el mundo por delante, pero ésa no es una razón para echarse al suelo a su paso y hacerle las cosas más fáciles.

"No es necesario que me digas que no soy lo bastante valiente para pertenecer a Gryffindor; eso ya me lo dice Malfoy" dijo Neville, atragantándose.

Holly buscó en los bolsillos de su túnica y sacó una rana de chocolate, la última de la caja que Hermione le había regalado para Navidad. Se la dio a Neville, que parecía estar a punto de llorar.

"No le hagas caso Neville" intento consolarlo la pelirroja. "Tu eres mil veces mejor que Malfoy."

Neville dejó escapar una débil sonrisa, mientras desenvolvía el chocolate.

"Gracias, Holly… Creo que me voy a la cama... ¿Quieres el cromo? Tú los coleccionas, ¿no?"

Mientras Neville se alejaba, Holly miró el cromo de los Magos Famosos.

"Dumbledore otra vez" dijo "Él fue el primero que..."

Bufó. Miró fijamente la parte de atrás de la tarjeta. Luego levantó la vista hacia Ron y Hermione.

"¡Lo encontré!" susurró. "¡Encontré a Flamel! Escuchen:

«El profesor Dumbledore es particularmente famoso por derrotar al mago tenebroso Grindelwald, en 1945, por el descubrimiento de las doce aplicaciones de la sangre de dragón ¡y por su trabajo en alquimia con su compañero Nicolás Flamel!».

Hermione dio un salto. No estaba tan excitada desde que le dieron la nota de su primer trabajo.

"¡Esperen aquí!" dijo, y se lanzó por la escalera hacia el dormitorio de las chicas. Holly y Ron casi no tuvieron tiempo de intercambiar una mirada de asombro cuando ya estaba allí de nuevo, con un enorme libro entre los brazos.

"¡Nunca pensé en buscar aquí!" susurró excitada. "Lo saqué de la biblioteca hace semanas, para tener algo ligero para leer."

"¿Ligero?" dijo Ron, pero Hermione le dijo que esperara, que tenía que buscar algo y comenzó a dar la vuelta a las páginas, enloquecida, murmurando para sí misma.

Al fin encontró lo que buscaba.

"¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía!"

"¿Podemos hablar ahora?" dijo Ron con malhumor. Pero Hermione no le hizo caso.

"Nicolás Flamel" susurró con tono teatral "es el único descubridor conocido de la Piedra Filosofal".

"¿La qué?" dijo Ron.

Hermione le dirigió una mirada exasperada a Holly, pero la pelirroja solo le sonrió. Ella había escuchado un poco sobre lo que se supone que haría la piedra filosofal en una de sus clases de química en su escuela muggle.

"Mira, lean aquí. Empujó el libro hacia ellos, y Holly y Ron leyeron:

 _El antiguo estudio de la alquimia está relacionado con el descubrimiento de la Piedra Filosofal, una sustancia legendaria que tiene poderes asombrosos. La piedra puede transformar cualquier metal en oro puro. También produce el Elixir de la Vida, que hace inmortal al que lo bebe._

 _Se ha hablado mucho de la Piedra Filosofal a través de los siglos, pero la única Piedra que existe actualmente pertenece al señor Nicolás Flamel, el notable alquimista y amante de la ópera. El señor Flamel, que cumplió seiscientos sesenta y cinco años el año pasado, lleva una vida tranquila en Devon con su esposa Perenela (de seiscientos cincuenta y ocho años)._

"Así que lo que tienen en el tercer piso es la piedra filosofal" razono Holly.

"¡Una piedra que convierte en oro y hace que uno nunca muera!" dijo Ron. "¡No es raro que Snape la busque! Cualquiera la querría."

* * *

El día del partido todo el equipo estaba nervioso mientras se preparaba, pero Oliver parecía con mucho el más preocupado, antes de dirigirse al campo Wood llevo a Holly aparte.

"No quiero presionarte, Potter; pero si alguna vez necesitamos que se capture en seguida la snitch, es ahora. Necesitamos terminar el partido antes de que Snape pueda favorecer demasiado a Hufflepuff."

Holly solo asintió, esperando verse más confiada de lo que se sentía.

Cuando el partido comenzó Holly busco rápidamente el brillo dorado de la snitch, unos minutos después la vio a unos cuantos metros del suelo y se lanzó directamente a ella, esquivando por centímetros al profesor Snape. Al momento siguiente extendió el brazo con la snitch firmemente sujeta en la mano.

Todos parecian ligeramente asombrados de que el partido hubiera terminado tan rapido, pero rapidamente los chicos de Griffindor serecuperaron victoreando fuertemente a su equipo.

* * *

Los siguientes meses Holly, Ron y Hermione se enfocaron en sus estudios, Ron parecía cada vez más enfurruñado por permanecer tanto tiempo en la biblioteca, pero Hermione y Holly lo convencían cada vez que era mejor estar preparado para sus exámenes.

"Nunca podré acordarme de esto" estalló Ron una tarde, arrojando la pluma y mirando por la ventana de la biblioteca con nostalgia. Era realmente el primer día bueno desde hacía meses.

Holly, que estaba buscando «díctamo» en Mil hierbas mágicas y hongos no levantó la cabeza hasta que oyó que Ron decía:

"¡Hagrid! ¿Qué estás haciendo en la biblioteca?"

Hagrid apareció con aire desmañado, escondiendo algo detrás de la espalda. Parecía muy fuera de lugar; con su abrigo de piel de topo.

"Estaba mirando" dijo con una voz evasiva que les llamó la atención. "¿Y ustedes qué hacen?" De pronto pareció sospechar algo." No estarán buscando todavía a Nicolás Flamel, ¿no?"

"Oh, lo encontramos hace siglos" dijo Ron con suficiencia. "Y también sabemos lo que custodia el perro, es la Piedra Fi..."

"¡Shhh!" Hagrid miró alrededor para ver si alguien los escuchaba." No pueden ir por ahí diciéndolo a gritos. ¿Qué les pasa?"

"En realidad, hay unas pocas cosas que queremos preguntarte" dijo Holly "sobre qué cosas más custodian la Piedra, además de Fluffy..."

"¡SHHHH!" dijo Hagrid otra vez." Miren, vengan a verme más tarde, no les prometo que les vaya a decir algo, pero no andén por ahí hablando, los alumnos no deben saber nada. Van a pensar que yo se los he contado..."

"Te vemos más tarde, entonces" dijo Holly.

Hagrid se escabulló.

"¿Qué escondía detrás de la espalda?" dijo Hermione con aire pensativo.

"¿Creen que tiene que ver con la Piedra?"

"Voy a ver en qué sección estaba" dijo Ron, cansado de sus trabajos.

Regresó un minuto más tarde, con muchos libros en los brazos. Los desparramó sobre la mesa.

"¡Dragones!" susurró. "¡Hagrid estaba buscando cosas sobre dragones! Miren estos dos: Especies de dragones en Gran Bretaña e Irlanda y Del huevo al infierno, guía para guardianes de dragones..."

"Hagrid siempre quiso tener un dragón, me lo dijo el día que lo conocí" dijo Holly mientras inspeccionaba los libros que Ron había dejado caer, estaba un poco curiosa sobre el tema de los dragones desde que Hagrid le conto sobre las majestuosas criaturas que eran.

"Pero va contra nuestras leyes" dijo Ron. "Criar dragones fue prohibido por la Convención de Magos de 1709, todos lo saben. Era difícil que los muggles no nos detectaran si teníamos dragones en nuestros jardines. De todos modos, no se puede domesticar un dragón, es peligroso. Tendrían que ver las quemaduras que Charlie se hizo con esos dragones salvajes de Rumania."

"Entonces ¿en qué está metido Hagrid?" dijo Hermione.

* * *

Más tarde se encaminaron hacia la cabaña de Hagrid y después de un momento de tocar la puerta, Hagrid los dejo entrar.

Adentro de la cabaña hacía un calor sofocante, que los hizo sudar en cuestión de minutos.

Intentaron hacer que Hagrid les contara más sobre la piedra filosofal, pero solo les dijo que estaba protegida por encantamientos de diferentes profesores.

Antes de que pudieran preguntar algo más, la vista de Hermione se desvió hacia la chimenea.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto, pero los tres estuvieron casi seguros de lo que era.

"¿Dónde lo conseguiste Hagrid?" pregunto Ron atónito, su vista sin desviarse en ningún momento del enorme huevo negro.

"Lo gané" explicó Hagrid. "La otra noche. Estaba en la aldea, tomando unas copas y me puse a jugar a las cartas con un desconocido. Creo que se alegró mucho de librarse de él, si he de ser sincero."

"Pero ¿qué vas a hacer cuando salga del cascarón?" preguntó Hermione.

"Bueno, estuve leyendo un poco" dijo Hagrid, sacando un gran libro de debajo de su almohada. "Lo conseguí en la biblioteca: Crianza de dragones para placer y provecho. Está un poco anticuado, por supuesto, pero sale todo. Mantener el huevo en el fuego, porque las madres respiran fuego sobre ellos y, cuando salen del cascarón, alimentarlos con brandy mezclado con sangre de pollo, cada media hora. Y mirad, dice cómo reconocer los diferentes huevos. El que tengo es un ridgeback noruego. Y son muy raros."

Parecía muy satisfecho de sí mismo, pero Hermione no se veía muy contenta por eso.

"Hagrid, tú vives en una casa de madera" dijo.

Pero Hagrid no la escuchaba. Canturreaba alegremente mientras alimentaba el fuego.

"¡Esta loco!" dijo Ron moviendo los labios, solo para sus amigas.

* * *

Al día siguiente durante el desayuno Hedwig le entrego una nota a Holly. Sólo decía _Está a punto de salir._

Ron quería faltar a herbología para ir a la cabaña pero ni Holly ni Hermione se lo permitieron.

"Se vería muy sospechoso si los tres faltamos" intento razonar Hermione. Holly asintió de acuerdo con su amiga, aunque estuviera ansiosa por ver al dragón, después de toda su intensa investigación sobre diversas creaturas, los dragones fueron unos de los que más la habían fascinado.

Al terminar su clase los tres corrieron hacia la cabaña para ser recibidos por un radiante Hagrid.

"¡Ya casi está afuera!" dijo eufórico.

El huevo estaba sobre la mesa. Tenía grietas en la cáscara. Algo se movía en el interior y un curioso ruido salía de allí. De pronto se oyó un ruido y el huevo se abrió. La cría de dragón aleteó en la mesa.

Sus alas puntiagudas eran enormes, comparadas con su cuerpo flacucho. Tenía un hocico largo con anchas fosas nasales, las puntas de los cuernos ya le salían y tenía los ojos anaranjados y saltones. Holly estaba maravillada. ¡Era hermoso! De una manera aterradora.

"¿No es precioso?" murmuró Hagrid. Alargó una mano para acariciar la cabeza del dragón. Este le dio un mordisco en los dedos, enseñando unos colmillos puntiagudos.

"¡Bendito sea! Mirad, conoce a su mamá" dijo Hagrid.

"Hagrid" dijo Hermione. "¿Cuánto tardan en crecer los ridgebacks noruegos?"

Hagrid iba a contestarle, cuando de golpe su rostro palideció. Se puso de pie de un salto y corrió hacia la ventana.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Alguien estaba mirando por una rendija de la cortina... Era un chico... Va corriendo hacia el colegio."

Holly fue hasta la puerta y miró. Incluso a distancia, era inconfundible:

Malfoy había visto el dragón.


	7. Chapter 7

¡Viernes de actualización!

Como prometí, aquí esta el siguiente capítulo. Gracias a todos por sus comentarios.

Aquí les tengo una gran sorpresa, dejen un comentario para decirme si les gusto o que les pareió.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7. El bosque prohibido y un extraño en el colegio**

Durante la siguiente semana Malfoy se mantuvo enviándoles sonrisitas de suficiencia a Holly, Ron y Hermione, lo cual los tenía con un constante sentimiento de preocupación. Intentaron hacer entrar en razón a Hagrid, pero se mantenía ignorándolos.

"He decidido llamarlo Norberto —dijo Hagrid, mirando al dragón con ojos húmedos—. Ya me reconoce, miren. ¡Norberto! ¡Norberto! ¿Dónde está mamá?"

Ron y Hermione voltearon a verse con una expresión que decía claramente que pensaban que Hagrid se había vuelto loco, pero Holly estaba más entretenida alimentando al pequeño dragón, acercandole un pequeño plato que tenía brandy y sangre de pollo, y acariciandolo levemente cuando Norberto comenzó a comer.

No sabían que hacer para convencerlo de que no podía mantener al dragón en su cabaña.

"Ron, ¿no dijiste que Charlie trabaja con dragones?" le pregunto la pelirroja a su amigo mientras alejaba su mano del dragón cuando intentó morderla, "podríamos mandarle a Norberto", dijo aunque un poco deprimida por la idea de que el prequeño dragón se fuera, aunque estaba de acuerdo con sus amigos que si se quedaba podría meter en problemas a su amigo semigigante.

"Tienes razón, Charlie puede cuidarlo, ¿no quieres que Norberto viva en libertad Hagrid?" intento convencerlo.

Hagrid parecía indeciso, pero al final acepto, así que le enviaron una carta a Charlie para pedirle su ayuda.

* * *

"¡Me mordió!" exclamo horrorizado Ron cuando llego junto a sus amigas. Había pasado una semana desde que Hagrid accedió a pedirle ayuda a Charlie. "Y después Hagrid dijo que había asustado a su dragón y me saco. Mientras antes se vaya ese dragón mejor".

Un golpe en la ventana lo distrajo de seguir quejándose. Hedwig había regresado con la carta de Charlie.

 _Querido Ron:_

 _¿Cómo estás? Gracias por tu carta. Estaré encantado de quedarme con el ridgeback noruego, pero no será fácil traerlo aquí._

 _Creo que lo mejor será hacerlo con unos amigos que vienen a visitarme la semana que viene. El problema es que no deben verlos llevando un dragón ilegal. ¿Podríais llevar al ridgeback noruego a la torre más alta, la medianoche del sábado? Ellos se encontrarán contigo allí y se lo llevarán mientras dure la oscuridad._

 _Envíame la respuesta lo antes posible._

 _Besos,_

 _Charlie_

Después de leer la carta decidieron que podían usar la capa de invisibilidad para llevar al dragón a la torre, el problema era que solo podía cubrir a dos de ellos.

"Tal vez deberíamos ir Holly y yo" dijo Hermione, "somos más pequeñas así que la capa podría cubrirnos mejor".

Ron estuvo de acuerdo mientras dirigía la vista a su mano, empezaba a sentir punzadas, así que no estaba seguro de que podría sostener al dragón.

A la mañana siguiente la mano de Ron se había inflamado el doble de su tamaño y tomo un color verdoso, así que tuvo que ir a la enfermería.

Una vez terminadas las clases Holly y Hermione fueron a verlo.

"No es sólo mi mano" susurró "aunque parece que se me vaya a caer a trozos. Malfoy le dijo a la señora Pomfrey que quería pedirme prestado un libro, y vino y se estuvo riendo de mí. Me amenazó con decirle a ella quién me había mordido (yo le había dicho que era un perro, pero creo que no me creyó). Además se llevó el libro en donde estaba la carta de Charlie".

"No te preocupes Ron" intento tranquilizarlo Holly, "solo tendremos que tener cuidado".

* * *

El sábado por la noche Holly y Hermione cargaban la caja en donde se encontraba Norberto mientras se mantenían escondidas bajo la capa. Con gran dificultad lograron llegar a la torre de astronomía y esperaron por un momento hasta que los cuatro amigos de Charlie aterrizaron junto a ellas.

Los amigos de Charlie eran muy simpáticos. Enseñaron a Holly y Hermione los arneses que habían preparado para poder suspender a Norberto entre ellos. Todos ayudaron a colocar a Norberto para que estuviera muy seguro, y luego Holly y Hermione estrecharon las manos de los magos y les dieron las gracias. Los observaron hasta que fueron puntos difusos en el cielo.

Cuando estaban bajando escucharon el sonido de pisadas dirigiéndose hacia ellas.

"Se lo juro profesora los escuche hablando de llevar un dragón a la torre de astronomía" dijo la voz de Malfoy.

Holly y Hermione se vieron entre ellas nerviosas, no tenían en donde ocultarse y no les daría tiempo de sacar la capa del bolsillo de la túnica de Holly.

"¡Pshhh!" escucharon desde atrás de un cuadro, para después ver aparecer las caras de Fred y George.

"¡Aquí, rapido!" las apresuro Fred mientras movía un poco el cuadro dejándolas pasar.

Esperaron en silencio mientras escuchaban los pasos dirigirse a la torre y después regresar.

"Que gran mentira señor Malfoy, esto le costara veinte puntos a tu casa. Y ten por seguro que hablaré con el profesor Snape sobre este comportamiento tuyo de intentar meter en problemas a tus compañeros. ¡Ahora regresa a tu cama!".

Esperaron hasta que los pasos se alejaron para poder respirar con tranquilidad.

"¿Por qué siempre se están metiendo en problemas?" fue lo primero que pregunto George mientras salían de su escondite.

"Es un don" le respondió Holly, haciendo reír a los gemelos.

"¿Y que fue eso de un dragón?" las cuestiono Fred cuando se dirigían juntos hacia la sala común.

Hermione les conto todo una vez que llegaron a la sala común.

"Ustedes nunca se aburren ¿verdad?" les sonrieron al mismo tiempo, pero no hicieron más preguntas, así que Holly y Hermione solo se encogieron de hombros y se dirigieron a su dormitorio.

* * *

Al día siguiente decidieron visitar a Hagrid para contarle como había ido todo. Así que antes de que anocheciera, Hermione y Holly se dirigieron a la cabaña (Ron todavía no salía de la enfermería).

Cuando se acercaron lo suficiente pudieron ver a Hagrid dirigiéndose hacia el bosque prohibido con una ballesta en las manos. Tenía una expresión deprimida.

Lo siguieron por el bosque mientras le contaban todo lo que había pasado la noche anterior.

A medida que avanzaban los árboles se encontraban cada vez más juntos hasta que llegaron a un punto en el que ningún rayo de sol pasaba a través de las altas copas.

"Espero que Norberto sea feliz" dijo con un pequeño sollozo.

"No te preocupes Hagrid, estoy segura que Norberto estará contento viviendo con más dragones" intento alegrarlo Holly. "Pero cambiando de tema, ¿Qué hacemos aquí?" le pregunto cuando se dio cuenta de en donde estaban.

"Estaba buscando eso" dijo mientras apuntaba un pequeño charco de una sustancia plateada. "Es sangre de unicornio. Hay algo aquí matándolos".

"Tal vez deberíamos regresar" sugirió Hermione, que había palidecido considerablemente.

"Sería peligroso mandarlas de regreso solas" dijo Hagrid, "será mejor si se mantienen junto a mí."

Así que las dos chicas no tuvieron de otra más que seguirlo. Siguieron el rastro unos cuantos metros, cuando Holly vio algo brillando por el rabillo de su ojo.

Se detuvo un momento y se acercó a inspeccionar. Era un pequeño rastro de sangre plateada que Hagrid pudo haber pasado por alto, ya que era apenas visible en la oscuridad del bosque.

Volteo indecisa hacia donde Hagrid y Hermione seguían caminando sin notar su ausencia, así que decidió que bien podría seguir ese rastro unos cuantos metros para estar segura que estuvieran siguiendo el camino correcto. Con eso en mente comenzó a seguir el pequeño rastro.

A medida que se adentraba más en el bosque, este parecía cada vez más aterrador, los pequeños ruidos característicos de los pequeños animales dejaron de escucharse, pronto el único sonido que era capaz de escuchar fue su propia respiración. Varias veces estuvo a punto de regresar pero el pequeño rastro que estaba siguiendo comenzó a hacerse más grande, por lo que continúo caminando.

Holly pudo ver un prado, más adelante, a través de las enmarañadas ramas de un viejo roble. Al caminar unos cuantos pasos alcanzo a distinguir algo de un blanco puro en el centro del claro. Las patas del unicornio estaban dobladas en ángulos extraños por su caída y su melena blanco perla estaba desparramada sobre las hojas secas.

Pudo ver como el unicornio dio unos cuantos resoplidos para después quedarse completamente inmóvil. Cuando intento acercarse, escucho agitarse un arbusto del otro lado del claro, para después distinguir una figura negra deslizarse hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo del unicornio. Alcanzo a ver como agachaba la cabeza y comenzaba a beber la sangre del blanco animal.

Se mantuvo así por un momento. Holly intento retroceder en silencio, pero en el momento en que dio un paso atrás, su pie piso unas cuantas hojas secas.

El ruido distrajo a la figura encapuchada, la cual levanto la cabeza en su dirección. En ese momento la golpeo un fuerte dolor de cabeza, haciéndola caer, mientras la figura comenzó a acercarse a ella. Cuando casi estaba sobre ella oyó el sonido de cascos y pudo distinguir una enorme figura saltando hacia la cosa que estaba acechándola, la cual se alejó hacia la espesura del bosque rápidamente.

Cuando pudo volver a enfocar, levanto la vista para centrarse en el centauro frente a ella. Parecía joven, tenía cabello rubio muy claro, un cuerpo pardo y cola blanca.

"¿Estas bien?" le pregunto, mientras la ayudaba a levantarse.

"Si, gracias. ¿Qué ha sido eso?"

El centauro no le contestó. Tenía ojos asombrosamente azules, como pálidos zafiros. La observó con cuidado, centrándose en la cicatriz en su frente.

"Eres la chica Potter" dijo. "Es mejor que regreses con Hagrid El bosque no es seguro en esta época en especial para ti. ¿Puedes cabalgar? Así será más rápido... Mi nombre es Firenze" añadió, mientras bajaba sus patas delanteras, para que Holly pudiera montar en su lomo.

Del otro lado del claro llegó un súbito ruido de cascos al galope. Dos centauros aparecieron velozmente entre los árboles, resoplando y con los flancos sudados.

"¡Firenze!" Rugió uno de ellos, tenía el cabello y el cuerpo negro. "¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Tienes un humano sobre el lomo! ¿No te da vergüenza? ¿Es que eres una mula ordinaria?"

"¿Te das cuenta de quién es?" dijo Firenze. "Es la chica Potter. Mientras más rápido se vaya del bosque, mejor".

"¿Qué le has estado diciendo?" gruñó el centauro negro. "Recuerda, Firenze, juramos no oponernos a los cielos. ¿No has leído en el movimiento de los planetas lo que sucederá?"

El otro centauro, que tenía el cabello y barba rojizos, del mismo color que su cola, dio una patada en el suelo con nerviosismo.

"Estoy seguro de que Firenze pensó que estaba obrando lo mejor posible" dijo, con voz sombría.

"¡Lo mejor posible! ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con nosotros? ¡Los centauros debemos ocuparnos de lo que está vaticinado! ¡No es asunto nuestro el andar como burros buscando humanos extraviados en nuestro bosque!"

De pronto, Firenze levantó las patas con furia y Holly tuvo que aferrarse para no caer.

"¿No has visto ese unicornio?" preguntó Firenze molesto. "¿No comprendes por qué lo mataron? ¿O los planetas no te han dejado saber ese secreto? Yo me lanzaré contra el que está al acecho en este bosque, con humanos sobre mi lomo si tengo que hacerlo."

Y Firenze partió rápidamente, con Holly sujetándose lo mejor que podía, y dejó atrás a los dos centauros, que se internaron entre los árboles.

Holly no entendía lo sucedido.

"¿Por qué está tan enfadado?" preguntó. "Y a propósito, ¿qué era esa cosa de la que me salvaste?"

"Holly Potter, ¿sabes para qué se utiliza la sangre de unicornio?"

"No" dijo Holly, asombrada por la extraña pregunta. "En la clase de Pociones solamente utilizamos los cuernos y el pelo de la cola de unicornio."

"Eso es porque matar un unicornio es algo monstruoso" dijo Firenze. "Sólo alguien que no tenga nada que perder y todo para ganar puede cometer semejante crimen. La sangre de unicornio te mantiene con vida, incluso si estás al borde de la muerte, pero a un precio terrible. Si uno mata algo puro e indefenso para salvarse a sí mismo, conseguirá media vida, una vida maldita, desde el momento en que la sangre toque sus labios."

"Pero ¿quién estaría tan desesperado?" se preguntó en voz alta. "Si te van a maldecir para siempre, la muerte es mejor, ¿no?"

"Así es" estuvo de acuerdo Firenze, "a menos que lo único que necesites sea mantenerte vivo el tiempo suficiente para beber algo más, algo que te devuelva toda tu fuerza y poder, algo que haga que nunca mueras. ¿Holly Potter, sabes qué está escondido en el colegio en este preciso momento?"

"¡La Piedra Filosofal! ¡Por supuesto... el Elixir de Vida! Pero no entiendo quién..."

"¿No puedes pensar en nadie que haya esperado muchos años para regresar al poder, que esté aferrado a la vida, esperando su oportunidad?"

Fue como si un puño de hierro la hubiera golpeado, sacándole el aire de golpe. Recordó lo que Hagrid le había dicho la noche en que se conocieron: «Algunos dicen que murió. En mi opinión, son tonterías. No creo que le quede lo suficiente de humano como para morir».

"¿Quieres decir" dijo con voz ronca Holly "que era Vol...?"

"¡Holly! Holly, ¿estás bien?" Hermione corría hacia ellos seguida por Hagrid. "Te estuvimos buscando desde que nos dimos cuenta que habías desaparecido."

"Estoy bien" dijo Holly, casi sin saber lo que contestaba. "El unicornio está muerto, Hagrid, está en ese claro de atrás."

"Aquí es donde te dejo" murmuró Firenze, mientras Hagrid corría a examinar al unicornio. "Ya estás a salvo."

Holly se deslizó de su lomo.

"Buena suerte, Holly Potter" dijo Firenze. "Los planetas ya se han leído antes equivocadamente, hasta por centauros. Espero que ésta sea una de esas veces." Se volvió y se internó en lo más profundo del bosque.

Después de un momento Hagrid regreso con una expresión abatida. Nadie dijo nada mientras caminaban de regreso al castillo.

Cuando regresaron a la sala común, Ron ya se encontraba ahí, sentado en uno de los sillones frente a la chimenea. Holly les conto en voz baja todo lo que había sucedido en el bosque.

"¿Entonces Snape intenta robar la piedra para Quien-tú-sabes?" preguntó Hermione un poco escéptica.

Holly asintió, pero no estaba completamente segura de que fuera el profesor Snape.

"Pero Dumbledore está aquí" intento consolarlas Ron, aunque se veía un poco pálido. "Así que Snape no intentara nada".

Después de un momento, los Hermione y Ron se fueron a su dormitorio, pero parecían un poco sombríos mientras pensaban en todo lo que había pasado.

Holly se acercó a Fred y George, que parecían estar haciendo sus deberes.

"¿Chicos tienen un momento?" les pregunto cuando se dieron cuenta de su presencia. Cuando ambos asintieron demostrando que le estaban poniendo atención continuo. "No vayan a entrar al bosque prohibido."

"¿Por qué?" le cuestiono Fred extrañado.

Así que Holly les conto todo lo que había sucedido con el unicornio y la extraña figura encapuchada. Después de un momento de duda Fred y George le prometieron que no iban a acercarse al bosque prohibido por el resto del ciclo escolar.

Holly dio un suspiro aliviado mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio, contenta de que por lo menos Fred y George se mantendrían un poco más a salvo.

* * *

"George ven a ver esto" llamo Fred a su gemelo mientras se inclinaba sobre el mapa del merodeador. Ambos se encontraban en su dormitorio.

"Por última vez Fred, no me interesa saber lo que está haciendo Angelina."

"No se trata de eso" dijo sonando ofendido, pero George podía ver como las puntas de sus orejas se ponían rojas.

Suspiró y se acercó a ver lo que tenía a su gemelo tan concentrado. Fred tenía abierto el mapa en la parte de la torre de Gryffindor.

"Dime ¿qué ves?" le preguntó Fred.

George iba a darle una respuesta sarcástica cuando lo vio.

"¿Quién es ese?" pregunto mientras observaba la pequeña marca con el nombre de Peter Pettigrew en el dormitorio de los chicos de primer año.

"No lo sé, pero no creo que sea un estudiante."

"¿Deberíamos decirle a alguien?"

"Tendríamos que contar como supimos que estaba aquí" le recordó Fred.

"¿Y si es un mortifago? ¿Y si es la persona que está matando a los unicornios?" intento razonar con su hermano, "está en el dormitorio de Ron, ¿qué pasa si le hace daño?"

Fred lo pensó por un momento.

"Te diré lo que haremos, vamos a investigarlo, y si tu suposición es correcta le diremos al profesor Dumbledore, ¿te parece?"

George asintió. "¿Crees que papá sepa quién es?"

"Vale la pena preguntarle" acepto Fred mientras sacaba un trozo de pergamino, una pluma y un frasco de tinta.

Después de escribir la carta, la guardaron para poder enviarla al día siguiente. Ambos se acostaron en sus camas con un sentimiento de inquietud mientras intentaban dormir.


	8. Chapter 8

Chicas al fin doy una señal de vida.

Lamento no haber podido actualizar, no tengo excusa. Lo que pasó es que mi tío vendió la computadora que usaba para escribir y subir los capítulos, este y otros capítulos ya los tenía escritos pero no podía subirlos hasta ahora que pude tomar prestada la computadora de mi hermana. Pero no se preocupen intentare subir cada semana los capítulos, ya para no aburrirlos seguimos con lo demás.

Me alegro mucho los comentarios positivos que tuvieron al capítulo pasado, yo como muchos de ustedes también me pregunte, si los gemelos tuvieron el mapa todo este tiempo, ¿como es que no se dieron cuenta de Peter en el cuarto de los chicos? así que pensé que rayos estoy escribiendo ahora la historia así que les daré algo de felicidad a Sirius y a Holly los pobres ya sufrieron bastante y ese fue el resultado. Más adelante veremos que pasó con Peter y como esta Sirius,por ahora esero que disfruten este capítulo tanto como los pasados.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8. Pasando las pruebas**

Mientras Holly hacia sus exámenes finales no podía dejar de pensar en la piedra filosofal y en Voldemort, casi arruinó su poción para olvidar mientras sentía la presencia del profesor Snape a sus espaldas esperando a que se equivocará, pero pudo arreglarla en el último minuto.

Una vez que terminaron su último examen los tres se dirigieron hacia el lago y se acostaron bajo la sombra de un enorme árbol. Desde su posición podían ver como los gemelos y su amigo Lee se divertían molestando al calamar gigante.

Holly cerró los ojos mientras recordaba todo lo que había pasado durante el ciclo escolar, recordó al enorme cerbero en el tercer piso y el huevo de dragón que obtuvo Hagrid, lo cual era raro según le dijo Ron y lo que había leído, los huevos de dragones eran algo muy valioso. Una luz de advertencia se encendió en su cabeza, se levantó rápidamente mientras se apartaba el cabello de la cara.

"¿A dónde vas?" le pregunto Ron cuando vio a su amiga comenzar a caminar.

Holly no le contesto por lo que sus amigos la siguieron con una expresión preocupada.

Encontraron a Hagrid afuera de su cabaña.

"Hola" les sonrió, "¿ya terminaron sus exámenes?"

"Si" le contestó la pelirroja, "quería preguntarte algo. ¿Te acuerdas de la noche en que ganaste a Norberto? ¿Cómo era el desconocido con el que jugaste a las cartas?"

"No lo sé, no se quitó la capucha. No es tan inusual, hay mucha gente rara en el Cabeza de Puerco, el bar de la aldea. Podría ser un traficante de dragones, ¿no? No llegué a verle la cara".

"¿De qué hablaste con él, Hagrid? ¿Mencionaste Hogwarts?"

"Puede ser" dijo Hagrid, con rostro ceñudo, tratando de recordar. "Sí... Me preguntó qué hacía y le dije que era guardabosques aquí... Me preguntó de qué tipo de animales me ocupaba... se lo expliqué... y le conté que siempre había querido tener un dragón... y luego... no puedo recordarlo bien, porque me invitó a muchas copas. Déjame ver... ah sí, me dijo que tenía el huevo de dragón y que podía jugarlo a las cartas si yo quería... pero que tenía que estar seguro de que iba a poder con él, no quería dejarlo en cualquier lado... Así que le dije que, después de Fluffy, un dragón era algo fácil.

"¿Y él... pareció interesado en Fluffy?" cuestiono Holly.

"Bueno... sí... es normal. ¿Cuántos perros con tres cabezas has visto? Entonces le dije que Fluffy era buenísimo si uno sabía calmarlo: tocando música se dormía en seguida..."

Holly volteo a ver a sus amigos con una expresión horrorizada. Ahora la persona que le estaba ayudando a Voldemort sabía cómo pasar a Fluffy.

* * *

Esa noche Holly se levantó de su cama y se vistió en silencio intentando no despertar a sus compañeras, saco la capa de invisibilidad de su baúl y salió en silencio de su dormitorio, pero dos sombras en la sala común la alertaron. Eran Ron y Hermione, que parecían estarla esperando.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" les pregunto en un murmullo.

"¿Qué no es obvio?" dijo Ron mientras giraba los ojos, "vamos a ir contigo".

"Esto es peligroso" les dijo intentando hacerlos entrar en razón.

"¿Crees qué no lo sabemos?" la cuestiono la castaña, "pero eres nuestra amiga y no te vamos a dejar hacer esta locura tu sola" dijo con firmeza.

Holly aceptó a regañadientes pero en el fondo estaba conmovida porque sus amigos quisieran acompañarla en esta misión suicida.

Cuando avanzaron hacia la salida una voz los llamo desde las escaleras, era Neville, que intento detenerlos. No tuvieron más alternativa que dejarlo petrificado en el suelo de la sala común.

Después de pasar al enorme perro de tres cabezas, se encontraron cayendo por un largo túnel, pero en lugar de caer en algo duro, aterrizaron sobre unas mullidas raíces.

"Dejen de moverse" les ordeno Hermione, después de descubrir la clase de planta sobre la que habían caído. "¡Es Lazo del Diablo!"

Holly intento hacer lo que su amiga le dijo, pero era difícil cuando las raíces comenzaron a apretarle el cuello, además su amigo comenzando a ponerse histérico no estaba ayudando.

"Lazo del Diablo, Lazo del Diablo... ¿Qué dijo la profesora Sprout?... Le gusta la oscuridad y la humedad..."

"¡Entonces enciende un fuego!" dijo Holly.

"Sí... por supuesto... ¡pero no tengo madera!" gimió Hermione, retorciéndose las manos.

"¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCA?" preguntó Ron. "¿ERES UNA BRUJA O NO?"

"¡Oh, de acuerdo!" dijo Hermione. Agitó su varita, murmuró algo y envió a la planta unas llamas azules, que la hicieron retirarse y liberar a los dos pelirrojos.

"Me alegro que hayas aprendido bien herbología Hermione".

"Sí" dijo Ron, "y yo me alegro de que Holly no pierda la cabeza en las crisis. Porque eso de «no tengo madera»... francamente..."

"Por aquí" dijo Holly evitando que sus amigos comenzaran a pelearse.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo, hasta que escucharon el sonido de tintineos.

Llegaron hasta el final del pasillo y vieron ante ellos una habitación brillantemente iluminada, con el techo curvándose sobre ellos. Estaba llena de pajaritos brillantes que volaban por toda la habitación. En el lado opuesto, había una pesada puerta de madera.

Cuando se dieron cuenta que los pájaros eran en realidad llaves identificaron rápidamente la que abría la puerta, y después de un momento de persecución en una vieja escoba que encontraron en una esquina, Holly pudo atraparla para continuar por la siguiente habitación.

En esta había un enorme tablero de ajedrez.

"No podremos cruzar hasta haber ganado la partida" razono Ron después de una breve mirada.

Ambas chicas dejaron al pelirrojo encargarse ya que el ajedrez era uno de sus puntos fuertes. Varias veces estuvieron a punto de ser atacadas pero Ron siempre se las arreglaba para quitarlas de en medio.

Un momento después Holly se dio cuenta de las posiciones en las que se encontraban.

"¿Qué estás haciendo Ron?" le pregunto con una meca de preocupación.

"Ya te diste cuenta ¿verdad?" le dijo mientras le dirigía una pequeña sonrisa temblorosa. "Tengo que dejar que la reina me ataque, para que podamos ganar el juego".

Holly le dirigió una mirada impotente, pero sabía que su amigo tenía razón, así que no dijo nada para impedir su jugada.

Una vez que ganaron y las piezas negras les despejaron el camino, Hermione y Holly se aseguraron que su amigo se encontrara bien antes de seguir adelante.

Hermione hizo un recuento de las pruebas que habían pasado.

"Tuvimos a Sprout en el Lazo del Diablo, Flitwick debe de haber hechizado las llaves, y McGonagall transformó a las piezas de ajedrez. Eso nos deja el hechizo de Quirrell y el de Snape..."

Al abrir la puerta que dirigía a la siguiente habitación un tufo desagradable las invadió, haciendo que se taparan la nariz con la túnica. Con ojos que lagrimeaban debido al olor, vieron, aplastado en el suelo frente a ellas, un troll más grande que el que habían derribado, inconsciente y con un bulto sangrante en la cabeza.

"Me alegro de que no tengamos que pelear con éste" susurró Holly, mientras pasaban con cuidado sobre una de las enormes piernas. "Vamos, no puedo respirar".

Abrió la próxima puerta, los dos casi sin atreverse a ver lo que seguía... Pero no había nada terrorífico allí, Sólo una mesa con siete botellas de diferente tamaño puestas en fila.

"Snape" dijo Holly. "¿Qué tenemos que hacer?"

Pasaron el umbral y de inmediato un fuego se encendió detrás de ellas. No era un fuego común, era púrpura. Al mismo tiempo, llamas negras se encendieron delante. Estaban atrapadas.

"¡Mira!" Hermione cogió un rollo de papel, que estaba cerca de las botellas. Holly miró por encima de su hombro para leerlo:

 _El peligro yace ante ti, mientras la seguridad está detrás,_

 _dos queremos ayudarte, cualquiera que encuentres,_

 _una entre nosotras siete te dejará adelantarte,_

 _otra llevará al que lo beba para atrás,_

 _dos contienen sólo vino de ortiga,_

 _tres son mortales, esperando escondidos en la fila._

 _Elige, a menos que quieras quedarte para siempre,_

 _para ayudarte en tu elección, te damos cuatro claves:_

 _Primera, por más astucia que tenga el veneno para ocultarse siempre_

 _encontrarás alguno al lado izquierdo del vino de ortiga;_

 _Segunda, son diferentes las que están en los extremos, pero si quieres_

 _moverte hacia delante, ninguna es tu amiga;_

 _Tercera, como claramente ves, todas tenemos tamaños diferentes: Ni_

 _el enano ni el gigante guardan la muerte en su interior;_

 _Cuarta, la segunda a la izquierda y la segunda a la derecha son_

 _gemelas una vez que las pruebes, aunque a primera vista sean_

 _diferentes._

Ambas soltaron un suspiro de alivio. Por lo menos no tendrían que hacer nada más complicado que usar la lógica. Holly permitió que su amiga se encargara, después de todo Hermione era muy buena en eso.

Unos cuantos minutos después Hermione tomo dos de las botellas. Ambas decidieron que Holly tendría que tomar la que la haría seguir adelante y Hermione regresaría a ayudar a Ron.

Holly espero hasta que Hermione cerró la puerta tras ella antes de tomar la poción y adelantarse hacia las llamas negras, una vez que las atravesó por completo abrió la última puerta.

Dentro de la habitación había un hombre parado frente a un gran espejo, parecía demasiado concentrado en su reflejo como para darse cuenta de su presencia. Holly se dio un momento para observarlo. El profesor Quirrell no parecía una figura tan imponente, tal vez por eso nunca había sospechado de él, no junto al profesor Snape.

"Al fin llegaste Potter" dijo sin ningún rastro de su tartamudeo, tal vez, pensó Holly, solo fue una fachada para que nadie sospechara de él. "Me preguntaba cuanto tiempo te tardaría llegar hasta aquí".

Holly se mantuvo en silencio mientras sentía algo enroscarse a su alrededor, cuando bajo la mirada descubrió que eran cuerdas, las cuales le impedían moverse.

El profesor Quirrell dejo de prestarle atención para volver a centrarse en el espejo.

"¿Por qué está ayudando a Voldemort?" le pregunto Holly viendo como Quirrell se estremecía levemente al escuchar el nombre de su señor. "¿Y dónde está ahora?"

"Él está conmigo dondequiera que vaya" dijo con calma Quirrell sin prestarle atención. "Lo conocí cuando viajaba por el mundo. Yo era un joven tonto, lleno de ridículas ideas sobre el mal y el bien. Lord Voldemort me demostró lo equivocado que estaba. No hay ni mal ni bien, sólo hay poder y personas demasiado débiles para buscarlo... Desde entonces le he servido fielmente. Ahora guarda silencio niña, para que pueda descubrir cómo funciona este espejo".

Holly comenzó a moverse inquieta, si Quirrell conseguía la piedra todo estaría perdido. De pronto se congelo en su lugar al escuchar una voz.

"Utiliza a la chica… Utiliza a la chica".

Quirrell desapareció las cuerdas con un movimiento de su mano para después instarla a pararse frente al espejo. El reflejo frente a ella no la sorprendió, sus padres se encontraban parados frente a ella, pero después de un momento pudo ver como su madre metía una piedra rojo sangre en su bolsillo mientras le dirigía una pequeña sonrisa de complicidad.

Cuando toco su bolsillo se dio cuenta que en realidad la piedra si se encontraba ahí.

"¿Bien?" dijo Quirrell con impaciencia. "¿Qué es lo que ves?"

Holly trago saliva y decidió decirle solo la mitad de lo que había visto "A mis padres" dijo sin estar segura si podría engañar al Quirrell.

"Esta ocultando algo" escucho que decía la misma voz tenebrosa que había hablado. "Déjame hablar con ella."

Después de un momento de indecisión Quirrell comenzó a desenvolver el turbante de su cabeza. De todas las cosas que Holly podría pensar que ocultaba el turbante de Quirrell definitivamente esta no era una de ellas.

Una cara se encontraba en la nuca de Quirrell, era de un color pálido enfermizo, con brillantes ojos rojos y ranuras por nariz, Holly dio un paso atrás horrorizada y asqueada.

"Holly Potter" susurro, haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera la espalda de la pelirroja. "¿Ves en lo que me he convertido? No más que en sombra de lo que era... Tengo forma sólo cuando puedo compartir el cuerpo de otro. La sangre de unicornio me ha dado fuerza en estas semanas pasadas... tú viste al leal Quirrell bebiéndola para mí en el bosque... y una vez que tenga el Elixir de la Vida seré capaz de crear un cuerpo para mí... Ahora... ¿por qué no me entregas la Piedra que tienes en el bolsillo?"

Holly instintivamente se llevó la mano al bolsillo donde se encontraba la piedra intentando pensar en cómo escapar.

Voldemort debió haber visto sus intenciones porque grito con una voz como un trueno "¡Atrápala!".

Holly intento correr cuando sintió una mano como tenazas cerrarse sobre su brazo, grito cuando sintió un dolor agudo en su cabeza pero también pudo escuchar el grito que dio Quirrell cuando soltó su brazo como si lo hubiera quemado, pudo ver como su mano se ampollaba.

Holly intento aprovechar ese momento para correr pero Quirrell salto sobre ella derribándola y haciendo que su cabeza se estrellara contra el piso, Holly se quejó de dolor para después comenzar a asfixiarse cuando las manos de Quirrell se cerraron sombre su cuello. Intento alejar las manos de su garganta tocando lo más que pudo la piel de Quirrell, su visión comenzó a ponerse borrosa cuando sintió que la presión ejercida por Quirrell comenzó a disminuir.

* * *

Y eso es todo por ahora, espero poder actualizar pronto para compensar todo la semana que o actualice.

Ahora un poco de promoción. Chicas estoy escribiendo otra historia fem pero de Percy Jackson donde leen los libros, esa historia si tiene un poco más de cambios que esta pero me gustaría mucho que se pasaran a leerla y me dijeran que les pareció, se que la he descuidado mucho pero ya tengo más de la mitad del próximo capítulo y espero actualizarla pronto.

Sin más que decir nos vemos en las próximas actualizaciones. Bye


	9. Chapter 9

Chicos lamento haber tardado tanto con la continuación, la verdad no tengo perdón, espero poder subir el próximo rápido, sin más aquí les dejo la continuación de esta historia

* * *

 **Capítulo 9. Una persona identificada**

A la mañana siguiente se corrió el rumor de lo que había pasado en el tercer piso, así que los gemelos estaban preocupados por los tres chicos de primer año. Habían decidido que irían a visitarlos a la enfermería al terminar el desayuno cuando una lechuza aterrizo frente a ellos llevando una carta en el pico.

"Pobre Errol" se lamentó George mientras intentaba reanimar a la lechuza.

"Es de papá" dijo Fred cuando abrió la carta. Ambos comenzaron a leerla.

 _Queridos Fred y George_

 _Gracias por su carta. Su madre y yo nos encontramos bien._

 _Me pareció un poco extraño que me preguntaran por Peter Pettigrew, creía que a los maestros no les gustaría hablar de él, ya que lo que le paso fue una desgracia._

 _Pero si quieren saberlo les contare todo lo que se._

 _Peter Pettigrew fue amigo de Lily y James Potter. El día que el señor tenebroso cayo se enfrentó al asesino Sirius Black para evitar que escapara al ser este uno de sus fieles seguidores. Pero Black lo mato junto con una gran cantidad de muggles antes de que pudieran atraparlo los aurores, según escuche lo único que quedo de él fue uno de sus meniques._

 _Por favor no vayan a meterse en problemas._

 _Con amor_

 _Arthur_

Fred y George se quedaron un momento en silencio, procesando lo que su padre les había escrito, al final fue Fred el que rompió el silencio.

"Si papá dice que está muerto ¿por qué aparece en el mapa del merodeador?"

"No lo sé, pero el mapa nunca miente, ¿deberíamos ir ahora a buscar al profesor Dumbledore?"

"Creo que primero deberíamos ver si los chicos se encuentran bien, y después ir a la oficina del director" opino Fred, mientras su hermano asentía de acuerdo.

Cuando terminaron su desayuno se dirigieron a la enfermería.

Ron y Hermione estaban sentados en sillas a los costados de una camilla, donde descansaba Holly.

"¿Se encuentran bien chicos?" les cuestionaron los dos al mismo tiempo cuando se encontraron frente a ellos.

Ambos asintieron sin despegar la vista de su amiga.

"¿Qué paso?" les pregunto Fred al ver que no hacían ningún esfuerzo por hablar.

Ron y Hermione solo pudieron contarles lo que había pasado hasta que Holly fue sola a la última habitación y como momentos después llego el profesor Dumbledore, para después salir con una Holly desmayada y ensangrentada.

La vista de los gemelos se dirigió a la camilla en donde su amiga descansaba. Parecía más pequeña de lo que era en esa cama y su piel, por lo general de un color rosado, se veía muy pálida. George acarició levemente su mejilla para darse cuenta que estaba un poco fría. Dirigió una mirada a su gemelo y después de un momento ambos salieron de la enfermería, dejando a dos chicos de primer año extrañados por su comportamiento.

Fred y George se dirigieron a la oficina del director, después de decirle la contraseña a la gárgola (ya sabían la contraseña de esa semana después de que la profesora McGonagall los hubiera mandado ahí hace dos días) entraron a la oficina.

El profesor Dumbledore se encontraba sentado frente a un enorme escritorio lleno de cachivaches plateados que hacían ruido y soltaban bocanadas de humo.

"Señores Weasley, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles?" les pregunto mientras les sonreía.

Fred coloco el mapa frente a él en el escritorio. El profesor Dumbledore se agacho sobre el mapa intentando ver lo que sus estudiantes querían mostrarle, cuando vio la pequeña mancha en la torre de Griffindor.

"¿Es verdad?" pregunto sorprendido.

"El mapa nunca nos ha engañado" aseguró Fred, "pero papá nos dijo que había muerto" dijo, a lo que el director asintió.

"Tal vez va a sonar loco" comenzó George, "Pero ayer entramos al dormitorio de los chicos de primero cuando solo estaba esa persona y lo único que pudimos encontrar fue la rata de nuestro hermano".

"Además" continuó Fred, "papá nos dijo que solo había quedado su meñique, y a la rata le falta un dedo".

El profesor Dumbledore se mantuvo en silencio por un momento. "Gracias por avisarme muchachos" dijo después de un momento, "tengan por seguro que me encargare de esto. Ahora si me disculpan tengo que ver cómo sigue la señorita Potter".

Cuando Dumbledore salió de su oficina Fred y George voltearon a verse extrañados de que no les hubiera pedido que le entregaran el mapa pero se encogieron de hombros y caminaron hacia su sala común pensando en que enviarle a Holly para que se recuperara pronto. Tal vez al fin podrían utilizar la idea que les dio su madre el 1 de septiembre sobre el inodoro.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape se dirigieron al dormitorio de los chicos de primer año cuando estos estaban en la enfermería visitando a Holly el último día de clases. Una vez que Albus vio que nadie se acercara hacia donde se encontraban, ubico a la rata del menor de los Weasley inmovilizándola con su varita mientras esta chillaba de terror.

"No hay necesidad de alterarse señor Pettigrew, no vamos a hacerle daño" dijo con calma mientras el profesor de pociones le dirigía una mirada extrañada. "Solo queremos hablar con usted, así que si no le molesta, lo regresare a su forma original".

Con un movimiento de su varita la rata comenzó a transformarse lentamente en un hombre pequeño, gordo y ligeramente calvo, que dirigió una mirada de miedo hacia la puerta con sus pequeños ojos.

"Sabía que esos tres chicos planeaban algo, pero nunca creí que intentarían convertirse en animagos" exclamo el director sorprendido. "Ahora señor Pettigrew quiero preguntarle unas cuantas cosas. ¿Fue Sirius Black quien entrego a los Potter esa noche?"

Peter se mantuvo en silencio mientras pensaba en una forma de escapar.

"Creo que será de la manera difícil Severus" dijo el director mientras Snape sacaba un pequeño vial con una solución transparente.

"Espere" grito el pequeño hombre, "no fue Sirius" dijo mientras comenzaba a llorar, "fui yo, el señor tenebroso me atrapo y me obligo a ayudarle, yo no quería pero me amenazó con matarme".

"¿Y tu vida te pareció más valiosa que la de Lily?" le pregunto con frialdad Snape.

Peter no le contestó, solo siguió lloriqueando mientras se retorcía las manos.

"¿Y los muggles asesinados? ¿Fue Sirius quien lo hizo?" le pregunto Dumbledore.

"Fui yo" contestó Peter "Sirius me acorralo en esa calle, y no tuve más opción que explotar la calle para evitar que me matara".

"Así que Sirius ha pasado todos esos años en Azkaban siendo inocente" razono Albus. "Creo que es hora de arreglar este embrollo. Severus ¿puedes llevarlo a mi oficina? Tengo que escribirle una carta al ministro. Y procura que nadie te vea, no queremos causar un alboroto".

Snape empujo a punta de varita a Peter haciéndolo salir de la habitación mientras este continuaba sollozando.

* * *

Después de pasar unos cuantos días en la enfermería para recuperase Holly al fin fue dada de alta, a tiempo para asistir a la fiesta en el gran comedor. La señora Pomfrey no parecía estar de acuerdo pero la dejo ir a regañadientes.

Los días que paso en la enfermería la visitaron todos sus amigos, llevándole dulces y hablándole de todo lo que pasaba en su ausencia, Ron y Hermione le contaron lo que había pasado después de separarse de ella, los gemelos le contaban sobre sus últimas bromas, sus compañeros de equipo, un poco desanimados le contaron sobre la final de quiddittch, aunque Wood parecía querer echarse a llorar en cualquier momento debido a que habían perdido el último partido por falta de su buscadora, pero le aseguro varias veces que no la culpaba al ver su mueca de tristeza. Incluso el profesor Dumbledore la había visitado, para aclararle algunas de las cosas que no había entendido, como porque Quirrell no podía tocarla, incluso le contó que la piedra iba a ser destruida (lo cual hizo que Holly se sintiera un poco triste por Nicolás Flamel y su esposa).

Durante la fiesta de fin de curso todos en la mesa de Griffindor parecían levemente deprimidos, su casa tenía la menor cantidad de puntos y los estandartes verdes con la serpiente plateada mostraban la casa que había ganado la copa.

Dumbledore se levantó de la mesa de profesores.

"¡Otro año se va!" dijo alegremente Dumbledore. "Y voy a fastidiarlos con la charla de un viejo, antes de que puedan empezar con los deliciosos manjares. ¡Qué año hemos tenido! Esperamos que sus cabezas estén un poquito más llenas que cuando llegaron... Ahora tienen todo el verano para dejarlas bonitas y vacías antes de que comience el próximo año... Bien, tengo entendido que hay que entregar la copa de la casa y los puntos ganados son: en cuarto lugar, Gryffindor, con trescientos doce puntos; en tercer lugar, Hufflepuff, con trescientos cincuenta y dos; Ravenclaw tiene cuatrocientos veintiséis, y Slytherin, cuatrocientos setenta y dos.

La casa de las serpientes aplaudieron vigorosamente mientras que la de los leones lo hacían de un modo desganado.

"Pero debido los acontecimientos recientes tengo algunos puntos de última hora para agregar. Primero para el señor Ronald Weasley por ser el mejor jugador de ajedrez que Hogwarts haya visto en muchos años, premio a la casa Gryffindor con cincuenta puntos".

La cara de Ron se puso de un brillante escarlata mientras sonreía ampliamente. Holly pudo oír como Percy decía «Es mi hermano, ¿saben? ¡Mi hermano menor! ¡Consiguió pasar en el juego de ajedrez gigante de McGonagall!» a todos los que estuvieran cerca de él.

"Segundo... a la señorita Hermione Granger... por el uso de la fría lógica al enfrentarse con el fuego, premio a la casa Gryffindor con cincuenta puntos"

Hermione enterró la cara entre sus brazos pero Holly estaba segura de que se había ruborizado.

"Tercero... a la señorita Holly Potter... por todo su temple y sobresaliente valor, premio a la casa Gryffindor con sesenta puntos".

Todos en la casa de Griffindor aplaudieron fuertemente al darse cuenta que estaban empatados con Slytherin.

"Hay muchos tipos de valentía" dijo sonriendo Dumbledore. "Hay que tener un gran coraje para oponerse a nuestros enemigos, pero hace falta el mismo valor para hacerlo con los amigos. Por lo tanto, premio con diez puntos al señor Neville Longbottom".

Los estudiantes de Griffindor aplaudió con estrepito mientras todos los amigos de Neville le daban palmadas en la espalda. Dumbledore se mantuvo en silencio hasta que los leones se calmaron.

"Así que creo que hay que hacer un cambio en la decoración" dijo Dumbledore mientras daba una palmada y todos los estandartes cambiaron de verde a escarlata y la serpiente al león de Griffindor.

Después de eso la mayoría se divirtió celebrando el final del ciclo escolar.

Cuando la comida desapareció y todos apenas podían moverse se dirigieron a sus dormitorios a descansar.


	10. Chapter 10

Chicos lamento mucho la espera, pero me alegra mucho que estén esperando la continuación de esta historia.

Espero que disfruten este capitulo, así como yo disfrute escribiéndolo. No se olviden de escribir que les pareció.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10. Conociendo una nueva persona**

El último día que iban a pasar en el castillo Holly pudo escuchar un gran alboroto viniendo del cuarto de los chicos de primer año, cuando termino de guardar sus cosas se dirigió ahí. Hermione todavía estaba intentado hacer que sus libros entraran a su baúl.

"¿Qué pasa Ron?" le pregunto a su amigo al verlo remover todo en la habitación.

"No encuentro a Scrabbers" le dijo angustiado mientras buscaba debajo de su cama, "ya sé que me quejaba mucho porque no hacía nada, pero ¿y si le paso algo? ¿Y si se salió de la sala común y se lo comió la señora Norris?."

"No te preocupes Ron te ayudare a buscar" intento reconfortarlo.

Así que ambos se pusieron a buscar a la rata por todo el dormitorio, incluso Holly la busco en su habitación, para después ayudar a su amigo en la sala común.

"¿Qué buscan chicos?" les pregunto Fred cuando los vio arrastrándose debajo de los sillones.

"Ron no encuentra a Scrabbers" les dijo Holly cuando se levantó para después sacudirse las rodillas.

Fred y George se dirigieron una mirada preocupada.

"Ya casi es hora de irnos" les recordó George" ¿qué les parece si vamos con Hagrid y le pedimos que mantenga un ojo abierto por si ve a Scrabbers?"

Ambos asintieron y los cuatro se dirigieron a la cabaña de Hagrid.

"Hola muchachos" los saludo alegre el semigigante, "¿haciendo una última visita?".

"En realidad quería pedirte un favor Hagrid" dijo Ron un poco deprimido. "No puedo encontrar a Scrabbers y ya casi nos tenemos que ir, quería pedirte de favor que mantuvieras un ojo si lo vez por aquí".

"Por supuesto Ron, no te preocupes".

Antes de que se fueran Hagrid pareció recordar algo. "Espera Holly, tengo algo para ti" dijo mientras movía unas cuantas cosas de su mesa.

"Aquí está" dijo tendiéndole un pequeño libro. Holly lo abrió extrañada para encontrar la foto de una joven pelirroja sonriéndole alegre a la cámara mientras tomaba la mano de un muchacho de lentes.

Holly intento contener las lágrimas mientras pasaba las diferentes fotos de sus padres, algunas se movían y otras no, en unas estaban acompañados de los que supuso eran sus amigos, en otras estaban solos, pero en todas se veían igual de felices.

"Gracias Hagrid" le sonrió Holly mientras abrazaba a su amigo.

"De nada" le contesto mientras le acariciaba suavemente la cabeza, "supuse que no tendrías fotos de tus padres, por lo que les pedí algunas a sus amigos de la escuela".

Después de un momento los cuatro chicos se despidieron de su amigo asegurándole escribirle durante el verano.

* * *

Holly se despidió de varios de sus compañeros mientras caminaba hacia la estación junto a sus cuatro amigos más cercanos.

"¡Allí esta ella, mamá, allí esta, mírala!"

Holly dirigió su vista hacia donde se escuchaba esa voz, encontrándose con Ginny Weasley apuntándola mientras sostenía la mano de su madre.

"Tranquila, Ginny. Es de mala educación señalar con el dedo."

La señora Weasley les sonrió.

"¿Un año movido?" les preguntó.

"Mucho" dijo Holly. "Muchas gracias por el jersey señora Weasley".

"Oh, no fue nada".

"¿Ya estás lista?"

Era tío Vernon, todavía con el rostro púrpura, todavía con bigote y todavía con aire furioso. Detrás, estaban tía Petunia y Dudley, con aire aterrorizado ante la sola presencia de Holly.

"¡Usted debe de ser de la familia de Holly!" dijo la señora Weasley.

"Por decirlo así" dijo tío Vernon. "Date prisa, muchacha, no tenemos todo el día". Dio la vuelta para ir hacia la puerta.

Holly esperó para despedirse de Ron, Hermione, Fred y George.

"Prométanme que me van a escribir" les suplicó a los cuatro, "no puedo pasar todo el verano viendo a Dudley llenarse la boca con comida".

"Por supuesto que te vamos a escribir" le aseguro Fred mientras la abrazaba.

"Incluso te invitaremos a venir a nuestra casa" dijo Ron mientras tomaba el lugar que había dejado su hermano al soltar a Holly.

"Te mandare una carta cada semana" le dijo Hermione cuando la abrazo.

"Cuídate" le susurro George al oído para después darle unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

"Ustedes no hagan nada demasiado divertido sin mi" les grito a los gemelos mientras seguía a su tío por la abarrotada estación.

* * *

Sirius Black se encontraba en su celda de Azkaban, acurrucado intentando no escuchar los gritos de los demás presos cuando el sonido de pasos lo alertó de alguien dirigiéndose hacia él.

"¿Qué hace aquí profesor Dumbledore?" pregunto con voz ronca cuando el mago anciano se paró frente a su celda.

"Aún sigues cuerdo Sirius, que alegría" dijo con alivio Dumbledore. "Vine a sacarte de aquí"

Cuando Sirius le dirigió una expresión atónita, Albus decidió explicarle todo.

"Hace una semana, dos chicos fueron a buscarme, tenían el mapa que tú y tus amigos hicieron en la escuela, y me mostraron a alguien en la torre de Griffindor que debería estar muerto. ¿No puedes imaginar quien era Sirius?" le pregunto. "Peter Pettigrew estaba en el castillo mientras Holly cursaba su primer año".

Ese comentario sacó a Sirius de su estupor.

"¿Esa rata estaba cerca de mi ahijada?" preguntó exaltado.

"Cálmate Sirius" le dijo el profesor "Pettigrew me confeso algunas de las cosas que pasaron ese día, solo quiero que tú me cuentes lo que ocurrió. Así podré ayudarte a salir de aquí para que puedas ver a Holly de nuevo".

Sirius lo pensó por un momento para después de dar un suspiro comenzar a contar lo sucedido.

"Convencí a Lily y James de usar a Peter como su guardián secreto sin decirle a nadie sabiendo que los mortifagos me buscarían a mí, no sabíamos quién le estaba pasando la información a Voldemort y por un momento llegue a pensar que Remus era el traidor" dijo abatido. "Debí haberlo sabido mejor. Ese día fui a buscar a Peter para ver si estaba a salvo, pero lo que me encontré fue su guarida abandonada, sin ningún signo de lucha, así que fui a la casa de James y Lily para asegurarme que estaban a salvo, pero cuando llegue ya era tarde" en este punto las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas.

"James y Lily estaban muertos, y solo pude sacar a la pequeña Holly, que tenía una herida en la frente y no dejaba de llorar. Cuando salí de la casa encontré a Hagrid, me dijo que usted lo había mandado por Holly, pero no quería entregársela. Era lo único que me quedaba de mis amigos. Cuando logro convencerme de que estaría mejor con sus parientes se la entregue y le ofrecí mi moto para que pudiera llevarla a salvo. Sabía que tenía que encontrar a esa rata traidora y hacerle pagar por lo que le hizo a mis amigos, pensé que una vez que arreglara ese asunto podría volver por mi pequeña y cuidarla como le había prometido a James y a Lilly que haría si algo les pasaba y disculparme con Remus por haber desconfiado de él" los sollozos le impidieron seguir hablando por un momento.

"Cuando al fin acorrale a Peter en una calle muggle se puso a gritar que yo había traicionado a James y a Lily, enfurecí ¿Cómo podía decir tantas mentiras cuando él fue quien los entrego? Cualquiera de nosotros hubiera muerto por él, pero decidió que su pellejo valía más que la vida de sus amigos y de una inocente bebe. Cuando estuve a punto de atraparlo exploto la calle matando a muchos muggles para crear una distracción, se cortó un dedo y se convirtió en una rata".

"Cuando los aurores me apresaron pude ver como se metía por una alcantarilla, intente decirles sobre Peter, pero me encerraron aquí sin hacerme un juicio".

Dumbledore se quedó en silencio unos minutos pensando en lo que Sirius le había contado.

"Supongo señor ministro, que lo que acaba de escuchar, junto con la confesión de Peter Pettigrew es suficiente para soltar a Sirius Black sin necesidad de retardar más este asunto".

Cornelius Fudge se acercó a la celda, pálido después de todo lo que había oído, unos cuantos aurores se encontraban tras él.

"P-Pero Dumbledore…" tartamudeo, "no podemos…"

"Claro" lo interrumpió Dumbledore, "que si insisten en hacer un juicio tendremos que apelar a la negligencia con la que fue tratado el caso de Sirius Black, señor de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black, seguro que el diario El Profeta se dará un día de campo con esta noticia".

"No será necesario Dumbledore" dijo Fudge aún más pálido de lo que ya estaba, "a partir de este momento el señor Sirius Black esta absuelto de todos los cargos en su contra" le hizo una seña a uno de los aurores, el cual abrió la puerta de la celda. "Lamentamos este malentendido" dijo dirigiéndose a Sirius.

"Más lo lamento yo" dijo con un gruñido Sirius mientras pasaba junto a él, "después de todo el tiempo que he perdido con mi ahijada".

Sirius siguió a Dumbledore hacía la salida de la prisión, estremeciéndose levemente cada vez que veía a un dementor acercarse, solo para ser repelido con el patronus del director.

"Ahora Sirius antes de que puedas ver a Holly tengo que llevarte a San Mungo para que traten tus heridas" Sirius quería argumentar que necesitaba ver primero a su ahijada, saber si se encontraba bien, pero sabía que el director tenía razón, era mejor curar sus heridas para evitar darle un susto a Holly.

Así que cuando se encontraron fuera de la prisión, tomo el brazo de Dumbledore para permitirle desaparecerlo de ese terrible lugar.

* * *

Arthur Weasley comenzó a leer el periódico en su casa mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té pero lo escupió cuando leyó la noticia de la portada. Sus hijos y su esposa lo miraron extrañados para después leer sobre su hombro la noticia que había sorprendido al patriarca Weasley.

 _Sirius Black liberado de Azkaban_

 _El pasado 15 de junio el presunto asesino de masas Sirius Black, fue absuelto de los cargos contra él después de que el director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería Albus Dumbledore presentara prueba suficiente para lograr este cometido._

 _Albus Dumbledore se presentó en la oficina del ministro de magia en compañía de Peter Pettigrew, mago que se creía fue asesinado por Black, asegurando que este hombre era el verdadero seguidor de quien-ustedes-saben y quien en realidad asesinó a trece muggles cuando intentó escapar._

 _Después de un intensivo interrogatorio por parte de la oficina de aurores se comprobó que esta información era verídica._

 _Una vez comprobado esto y después de haber escuchado el testimonio de Sirius Black en Azkaban, el ministro Cornelius Fudge decidió dejarlo en libertad y otorgarle una remuneración monetaria debido al error cometido hace 10 años._

Después de terminar de leer la noticia, la señora Weasley comenzó a sollozar.

"Pobre Sirius" dijo entre sollozos, "todo este tiempo creímos que era culpable y resulto ser un inocente atrapado en la negligencia de nuestro gobierno".

"No te preocupes Molly" intento consolarla Arthur, "ya tendremos tiempo de disculparnos con él".

* * *

Holly llevaba más de un mes en la casa de sus tíos y comenzaba a creer que sus amigos se habían olvidado de ella. Aunque todos le habían asegurado que le escribirían con frecuencia ninguno le había enviado una carta, y ella tampoco podía enviarles nada ya que su tío habían cerrado con candado la jaula de Hedwig, lo cual ofendió a la lechuza.

Estaba sentada en su cama esa noche cuando escucho un fuerte estruendo venir de afuera. Cuando se asomo pudo ver como una moto se acercaba a gran velocidad por la calle, para después detenerse frente a la casa, junto a un hombre mayor que simplemente apareció con un sonoro ¡Crac!

Holly bajo rápidamente las escaleras sorprendiendo a sus tíos y primo, que se encontraban viendo la televisión.

"¿Qué estás haciendo?" le pregunto tío Vernon con el ceño fruncido, pero Holly lo ignoro mientras abría la puerta.

"¡Profesor Dumbledore!" exclamo contenta mientras veía al director acercarse a la puerta seguido por el hombre que había llegado en la motocicleta.

"Holly" le sonrió el director alegre, "espero que estés disfrutando de tus vacaciones" dijo mientras la pelirroja lo dejaba pasar junto con su acompañante.

Cuando los Dursley vieron al profesor Dumbledore acercarse con su túnica gris se pararon rápidamente del sillón.

"¿Qué hace aquí?" pregunto tío Vernon rojo de ira mientras Dudley huía asustado a su cuarto.

"Vine a presentarle a alguien a Holly" le dijo el director sin darse cuenta de la expresión de desagrado en la cara de Petunia. "Buenas noches Petunia" la saludo cuando reparo en su presencia silenciosa.

Petunia solo hizo una mueca desdeñosa mientras se alejaba hacia la cocina siendo seguida por su esposo.

"Bueno" dijo Dumbledore mientras caminaba lentamente hacia la cocina, "si me disculpan tengo algo muy importante que tratar con los tíos de Holly, mientras tanto pueden comenzar a conocerse".

Holly observo por un momento al hombre parado frente a ella, era alto, con el cabello negro un poco largo, apenas sobre sus hombros y con unos amables y tristes ojos grises, llevaba una vieja chaqueta de cuero, pantalones vaqueros y pesadas botas de combate, aunque parecía un poco demacrado y delgado, como si no hubiera comido bien últimamente.

"¿Quiere sentarse?" ofreció Holly después de un momento en silencio.

El hombre se sentó pero parecía algo incómodo. Holly se sentó en el sillón frente a él.

Sirius Black no pudo evitar observar detenidamente a su ahijada. Tenía el cabello largo ondulado, ligeramente alborotado, del mismo color rojo oscuro que el de Lily y el fleco apenas alcanzaba a cubrir la cicatriz con forma de rayo de su frente, sus ojos verde esmeralda brillaban con curiosidad mientras lo observaba. Parecía pequeña bajo la holgada ropa de niño que llevaba puesta. Sirius se molestó levemente, los Dursley ni si quiera se habían tomado la molestia de comprarle ropa adecuada.

"¿Quién es usted?" pregunto Holly al ver que el hombre frente a ella no parecía querer hablar pronto.

"Mi nombre es Sirius Black" dijo con una leve ronquera en la voz, parecía que no la había utilizado mucho últimamente. "Era un amigo de tus padres" una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el delgado rostro. "Tu padre fue como mi hermano cuando estuvimos en la escuela. Cuando naciste me hicieron tú padrino, para cuidarte si llegaba a pasarles algo a ellos".

"Entonces ¿por qué no me habías buscado antes?" le pregunto Holly con tristeza una vez que digirió esta información, tal vez él no quería la responsabilidad de cuidarla, pensó, así como sus tíos siempre se lo recordaron a lo largo de los años.

Sirius sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar y pedirle perdón a su ahijada cuando vio la expresión en su rostro. Pensó por un momento si debería decirle la verdad. Al final decidió que lo mejor era contárselo o al menos una parte, ya que terminaría enterándose, y si era un poco como sus padres, se sentiría traicionada al no haberlo sabido a través de él.

"No pude venir antes" comenzó con la voz ligeramente ahogada, como si le trajera malos recuerdos recordar el pasado, "porque estaba preso en Azkaban, la prisión de los magos" aclaro al ver su desconcierto. "Hasta apenas un mes pude limpiar mi nombre y decidí que era momento de venir a buscarte".

"¿Por qué estabas preso?" Holly parecía elegir las preguntas difíciles, pero Sirius decidió ser sincero con ella.

"Cuando Voldemort cayo, uno de sus lacayos que era amigo mío y de tus padres llamado Peter Pettigrew, me inculpo cuando lo atrape después de descubrir su traición. Fingió su muerte y escapo. Cuando los aurores llegaron al lugar tenían las pruebas suficientes para apresarme y mandarme a Azkaban sin otorgarme el derecho de un juicio. Pase los últimos diez años en la prisión hasta que hace un mes Dumbledore encontró a Peter y pudo demostrar mi inocencia. Así que después de recuperarme de mi estancia en Azkaban le pedí al profesor Dumbledore que me trajera a verte. Asegurarme que estabas bien. Siempre supe cómo se sentía Petunia acerca de la magia."

En ese momento el profesor Dumbledore se unió a ellos en la sala.

"Muy bien Sirius, veo que ya le contaste todo a Holly" dijo mientras se sentaba junto a Sirius en el sillón.

"Ahora Holly, vinimos a hacerte una proposición" dijo adoptando una pose seria. "Al ser Sirius tu tutor legal, y al estar ahora libre de cargos puedes decidir vivir con él o quedarte aquí con tus tíos".

Holly enmudeció por un momento, ¿en verdad podía abandonar a los Dursley? Tanto tiempo soñando con irse de esta casa que solo la hacía infeliz, y aquí estaba este hombre, el amigo de sus padres, ofreciéndole vivir con él.

"¿Cuándo puedo irme?" pregunto Holly, haciendo sonreír ampliamente a Sirius.

"¿No te preocupa irte a vivir con una persona que no conoces?" le pregunto con un poco de incertidumbre el heredero Black.

Holly negó rápidamente con la cabeza. "Si fueras peligroso el profesor Dumbledore no te habría traído aquí" dijo haciendo sonreír al director por la confianza que le tenía su joven estudiante. "Además dices que eras amigo de mis padres y te creo".

"Muy bien" Sirius parecía un poco lloroso, "aún me falta arreglar unos cuantos asuntos, pero cuando tenga todo resuelto voy a venir a buscarte" le aseguro.

El profesor Dumbledore carraspeo un poco para llamar la atención de ambos. "Sin embargo Holly, durante las vacaciones tendrás que pasar un tiempo aquí en la casa de tus tíos, es por tu seguridad" le aseguro al ver su expresión abatida. "Ya hable con tus tíos y les explique todo esto".

"Está bien" acepto a regañadientes la pequeña pelirroja, "si es absolutamente necesario creo que puedo soportarlo".

Después de un momento los dos hombres se levantaron y Holly los acompaño a la puerta.

"No te preocupes" le dijo suavemente Sirius mientras la abrazaba, "intentare venir por ti lo más pronto que pueda".

Holly espero en la puerta hasta que el sonido de la moto de su padrino se desvaneció en la distancia.


	11. Chapter 11

Chicos lamento el retraso, la escuela se puso un poco exigente, en fin, me alegra que les haya gustado el capítulo pasado, espero que este sea igual.

* * *

 **Capítulo 11. Un visitante inesperado**

Holly se encontraba acostada en su cama viendo el techo. Ese día era su cumpleaños y parecía que ninguno de sus amigos se había acordado. De hecho en todo el tiempo que había estado en Privet Drive ninguno de sus amigos había hecho el esfuerzo de contactar con ella. Tampoco había tenido noticias de su padrino, aunque supuso que aún estaba arreglando todos los asuntos que tenía pendientes antes de ir a buscarla. Holly estaba impaciente por irse de esa casa.

De pronto la puerta de su habitación comenzó a abrirse.

"Estoy en silencio" dijo con irritación recordando lo que su tío estuvo diciéndole insistentemente todo el día. Hoy tenía una cena muy importante para su empresa y no quería que ella lo arruinara.

Pero quien entro a su cuarto no era su tío, sino una pequeña criatura, tenía grandes orejas, parecidas a las de un murciélago, y unos ojos verdes saltones de tamaño de pelotas de tenis, estaba vestido con lo que parecía un almohadón viejo con agujeros para sacar los brazos y las piernas. Se adentró en el cuarto haciendo profundas reverencias mientras Holly se sentaba lentamente en la cama.

"Holly Potter" dijo con una voz tan aguda que Holly estaba segura que se había escuchado en el piso de abajo, "hace mucho tiempo que Dobby quería conocerla, señorita... Es un gran honor..."

Holly no estaba segura de porque esta pequeña criatura quería conocerla. "¿Quién es usted?" le pregunto intentando no sonar muy grosera.

"Dobby, señorita. Dobby a secas. Dobby, el elfo doméstico" Holly no sabía que era un elfo doméstico, pero supuso que sería lo primero que investigaría una vez que recuperara sus libros, o en su defecto cuando volviera a la escuela.

"¿Y a qué ha venido?" lo cuestiono.

"Dobby ha venido a decirle, señorita..., no es fácil, señorita... Dobby se pregunta por dónde empezar..."

"¿Por qué no se sienta?" dijo mientras le señalaba la silla frente a ella.

En ese momento el elfo comenzó a llorar estrepitosamente.

"¡Sen-sentarme!" gimió. "Nunca, nunca en mi vida..."

"Lo siento" murmuró, "no quise ofenderle".

"¡Ofender a Dobby!" repuso el elfo con voz disgustada. "A Dobby ningún mago le había pedido nunca que se sentara..., como si fuera un igual".

"Se ve que no ha conocido a muchos magos educados" dijo Holly, intentando animarle.

Dobby negó con la cabeza. A continuación, sin previo aviso, se levantó y se puso a darse golpes en cabeza contra la ventana, gritando: « ¡Dobby malo! ¡Dobby malo!»

"No..., ¿qué estás haciendo?" Holly dio un grito ahogado, se acercó al elfo de un salto y tiró de él hasta volver a sentarlo en la silla. Hedwig se acababa de despertar dando un fortísimo chillido y se puso a batir las alas furiosamente contra las barras de la jaula.

"Dobby tenía que castigarse, señorita" explicó el elfo. "Dobby ha estado a punto de hablar mal de su familia, señorita".

"¿Su familia?"

"La familia de magos a la que sirve Dobby, señorita. Dobby es un elfo doméstico, destinado a servir en una casa y a una familia para siempre".

"¿Y saben que está aquí?" preguntó Holly con curiosidad.

Dobby se estremeció.

"No, no, señorita, no... Dobby tendría que castigarse muy severamente por haber venido a verle, señorita. Tendría que pillarse las orejas en la puerta del horno, si llegaran a enterarse".

"Pero ¿no se darán cuenta que se ha pillado las orejas en la puerta del horno?"

"Dobby lo duda, señorita. Dobby siempre se está castigando por algún motivo, señorita. Lo dejan de mi cuenta, señorita. A veces me recuerdan que tengo que someterme a algún castigo adicional".

"Pero ¿por qué no los abandonas? ¿Por qué no huyes?"

"Un elfo doméstico sólo puede ser libertado por su familia, señorita. Y la familia nunca pondrá en libertad a Dobby... Dobby servirá a la familia hasta el día que muera, señorita".

Holly lo miró fijamente.

"Y yo que me consideraba desgraciada por tener que pasar unos cuantos días más aquí" dijo. "Lo que me cuenta hace que los Dursley parezcan incluso humanos. ¿Y nadie puede ayudarte? ¿Puedo hacer algo?"

Dobby se deshizo de nuevo en gemidos de gratitud.

"Por favor" susurró Holly desesperada," por favor, no haga ruido. Si los Dursley le oyen, si se enteran de que está usted aquí..."

"Holly Potter pregunta si puede ayudar a Dobby... Dobby estaba al tanto de su grandeza, señorita, pero no conocía su bondad..."

Holly se ruborizo por los cumplidos de este pequeño elfo. "No creo que sea para tanto" dijo con timidez.

"Holly Potter es humilde y modesta" dijo Dobby, respetuoso. Le resplandecían los ojos grandes y redondos. "Holly Potter no habla de su triunfo sobre El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado.

"¿Voldemort?" preguntó Holly.

Dobby se tapó los oídos con las manos y gimió:

"¡Señorita, no pronuncie ese nombre! ¡No pronuncie ese nombre!"

"¡Perdón!" dijo rápidamente pero no entendía como las personas (o en este caso criatura) no soportaban escuchar ese nombre. ¡Era solo un nombre! De hecho pensó, además de ella, solo había escuchado pronunciarlo al profesor Dumbledore y a Sirius.

"Dobby ha oído" dijo el elfo con voz quebrada, "que Holly Potter tuvo un segundo encuentro con el Señor Tenebroso, hace sólo unas semanas..., y que Holly Potter escapó nuevamente".

Holly asintió con la cabeza, y a Dobby se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

"¡Ay, señorita!" exclamó, frotándose la cara con una punta del sucio almohadón que llevaba puesto. "¡Holly Potter es valiente! ¡Ha afrontado ya muchos peligros! Pero Dobby ha venido a proteger a Holly Potter, a advertirle, aunque más tarde tenga que pillarse las orejas en la puerta del horno, de que Holly Potter no debe regresar a Hogwarts".

Hubo un silencio, sólo roto por el tintineo de tenedores y cuchillos que venía del piso inferior, y el distante rumor de la voz de tío Vernon.

"¿Qué-qué?" tartamudeó Holly. "Pero si tengo que regresar; el curso empieza el 1 de septiembre. Eso es lo único que me ilusiona. Usted no sabe lo que es vivir aquí. Yo no pertenezco a esta casa, pertenezco al mundo de Hogwarts, además mi padrino vendrá por mí en cualquier momento".

"No, no, no" chilló Dobby, sacudiendo la cabeza con tanta fuerza que se daba golpes con las orejas. "Holly Potter debe estar donde no peligre su seguridad. Es demasiado importante, demasiado buena, para que la perdamos. Si Holly Potter vuelve a Hogwarts, estará en peligro mortal".

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Holly sorprendida.

"Hay una conspiración, Holly Potter. Una conspiración para hacer que este año sucedan las cosas más terribles en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia" susurró Dobby, sintiendo un temblor repentino por todo el cuerpo. "Hace meses que Dobby lo sabe, señorita. Holly Potter no debe exponerse al peligro: ¡es demasiado importante, señorita!"

"¿Qué cosas terribles?" preguntó inmediatamente Holly. "¿Quién las está tramando?"

Dobby hizo un extraño ruido ahogado y acto seguido se empezó a golpear la cabeza furiosamente contra la pared.

"¡Está bien!" gritó Holly, sujetando al elfo del brazo para detenerlo. "No puedes decirlo, lo comprendo. Pero ¿por qué has venido a avisarme?" Un pensamiento repentino y desagradable la sacudió. "¡Un momento! Esto no tiene nada que ver con Vol..., perdón, con Quien-usted-sabe, ¿verdad? Basta con que asientas o niegues con la cabeza" añadió apresuradamente, porque Dobby ya se disponía a golpearse de nuevo contra la pared.

Dobby movió lentamente la cabeza de lado a lado.

"No, no se trata de Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, señorita".

Pero Dobby tenía los ojos muy abiertos y parecía que trataba de darle una pista. Holly, sin embargo, estaba completamente desorientada.

"Él no tiene hermanos, ¿verdad?"

Dobby negó con la cabeza, con los ojos más abiertos que nunca.

"Bueno, siendo así, no puedo imaginar quién más podría provocar que en Hogwarts sucedieran cosas terribles" dijo Holly. "Quiero decir que, además, allí está Dumbledore. ¿Sabe usted quién es Dumbledore?"

Dobby hizo una inclinación con la cabeza.

"Albus Dumbledore es el mejor director que ha tenido Hogwarts. Dobby lo sabe, señorita. Dobby ha oído que los poderes de Dumbledore rivalizan con los de Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Pero, señorita" la voz de Dobby se transformó en un apresurado susurro, "hay poderes que Dumbledore no..., poderes que ningún mago honesto..."

Y antes de que Holly pudiera detenerlo, Dobby saltó de la silla, cogió la lámpara de la mesa de Holly y empezó a golpearse con ella en la cabeza lanzando unos alaridos que destrozaban los tímpanos.

En el piso inferior se hizo un silencio repentino. Dos segundos después, Holly, oyó que tío Vernon se acercaba, explicando en voz alta:

"¡Dudley debe de haberse dejado otra vez el televisor encendido, el muy diablillo!"

"¡Rápido! ¡En el ropero!" dijo Holly, empujando a Dobby, cerrando la puerta y acostándose en la cama en el preciso instante en que giraba el pomo de la puerta.

"¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?" preguntó tío Vernon rechinando los dientes, su cara espantosamente cerca de la de Holly. "Acabas de arruinar el final de mi chiste sobre el jugador japonés de golf... ¡Un ruido más, y desearás no haber nacido, mocosa!"

Holly prefirió o decirle nada para ahorrarse el sermón, pero si le dirigió una mirada de frialdad a su tío, la cual él no vio.

Cuando Holly dejo de escuchar los pasos de su tío dejo salir a Dobby del armario.

"¿Ves por qué debo volver a Hogwarts? Es el único lugar donde tengo..., bueno, donde creo que tengo amigos.

"¿Amigos que ni siquiera escriben a Holly Potter?" preguntó maliciosamente.

"Supongo que habrán estado... ¡Un momento!" dijo Holly, frunciendo el entrecejo. "¿Cómo sabe usted que mis amigos no me han escrito?"

Dobby cambió los pies de posición.

"Holly Potter no debe enfadarse con Dobby. Dobby pensó que era lo mejor..."

"¿Has interceptado mis cartas?"

"Dobby las tiene aquí, señorita" dijo el elfo, y escapando ágilmente del alcance de Holly, extrajo un grueso fajo de sobres del almohadón que llevaba puesto. Holly pudo distinguir la esmerada caligrafía de Hermione, los irregulares trazos de Ron, un garabato que parecía salido de la mano de Hagrid, el guardabosques de Hogwarts, la desorganizada escritura de los gemelos y la elegante letra que supuso sería de Sirius.

Dobby, inquieto, miró a Holly y parpadeó.

"Holly Potter no debe enfadarse... Dobby pensaba... que si Holly Potter creía que sus amigos la habían olvidado... Holly Potter no querría volver al colegio, señorita. Además Dobby creyó que si ella pensaba que si padrino no le había escrito no querría irse a vivir con él por ahora."

Holly no escuchaba. Se abalanzó sobre las cartas, pero Dobby la esquivó.

"Holly Potter las tendrá, señorita, si le da a Dobby su palabra de que no volverá a Hogwarts. ¡Señorita, es un riesgo que no debe afrontar! ¡Dígame que no irá, señorita!

"¡Iré!" dijo Holly enojada. "¡Dame las cartas de mis amigos!"

"Entonces, Holly Potter no le deja a Dobby otra opción" dijo apenado el elfo.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, Holly se encontraba deprimida acostada en su cama. Después del desastre ocurrido con el postre de tía Petunia y de la carta enviada del ministerio, su tío había decidido dejarla encerrada en su habitación hasta que su padrino fuera a buscarla.

Ni si quiera las cartas que le habían enviado sus amigos, las cuales aparecieron en su cuarto después de que Dobby se hubiera ido pudieron mejorar su estado de ánimo.

Paso toda la noche leyéndolas. Las cartas de Ron, Hermione, Fred y George se volvieron más ansiosas a medida que paso el tiempo sin contestarlas y las de Sirius parecían más tristes a medida que continuaba preguntándole si aún quería irse a vivir con él y ella no contesto.

Holly solo podía desear que su padrino fuera a buscarla lo más pronto posible.


End file.
